


Resiliencia

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Post-Divorce, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: [Universo alterno. Advertencia de temas maduros] Arturia Pendragon tiene una pequeña hija de 5 años mientras que Gilgamesh Elish tiene un hijo de la misma edad, ambos niños asisten a la misma escuela, un día tienen una pelea y sus padres son citados al colegio, la directora del colegio les sugiere que los niños tengan citas de juego para llevarse mejor, lo que hará de Arturia y Gilgamesh empiecen a relacionarse y terminen enamorándose ¿cómo tomarán esto los niños? ¿dónde esta el padre de Mordred y la madre de Enkidu?





	1. Pelea de niños

En la oficina de la dirección del jardín de niños "Little Grail" habían cuatro personas, dos adultos y dos niños esperando en completo silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró la directora Irisviel von Einzbern, una mujer alta y albina que caminó hasta la silla detrás de su escritorio y luego se dirigió a los adultos que estaban sentados del otro lado del mueble de madera.

—Buenos días señorita Pendragon y señor Elish, los cité hoy por el incidente que sus hijos tuvieron ayer durante el receso —El tono de voz de la directora era tranquilo y su gesto también, los otros adultos no hicieron ningún comentario, así que la albina continuó— me gustaría que escucháramos primero la versión de los niños y después hablaremos sobre las consecuencias, Enkidu, empecemos contigo ¿qué sucedió ayer durante el receso? —preguntó con voz dulce al pequeño niño de cinco años quien parecía bastante tímido y se tardó un poco en empezar a hablar.

—Bueno... yo estaba jugando en la caja de arena, estaba haciendo un castillo, un castillo enorme con una gran torre, pero otros chicos llegaron y me dijeron que me fuera, así que eso hice, me levanté y me fui, entonces Mordred vino, me empujó y me llamó tonto, así que me puse a llorar hasta que vino la señorita Maiya —El niño de verdes cabellos parecía bastante apenado mientras su padre estaba hirviendo de ira, quizá lo único que lo detenía de explotar en ese momento, era que su enojo estaba dirigido hacia una niña de la misma edad que su hijo, el hombre no sabía bien que hacer pero estaba seguro en pedir que la niña fuera fuertemente castigada como mínimo, pero antes de cualquier cosa, la madre de la chiquilla habló.

—Mordred ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó la mujer rubia con un tono tan neutro como su semblante, a lo cual la niña se cruzó de brazos y volteó a verla. 

—Sí, es verdad mamá —respondió en voz baja a lo que su madre continuó interrogándola. 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Su tono era frío, pero la pequeña se mantuvo firme, incluso temeraria.

—Porque Enkidu es muy bueno mamá y todos se aprovechan de eso, él nunca pelea con nadie, no se defiende, siempre hace lo que los demás quieren y no es justo —La voz de Mordred era cada vez más alta—, la caja de arena es muy grande, caben muchos ahí, a Enkidu le gusta la escultura y no debió irse, debió defender su lugar —terminó casi gritando mientras su madre la miraba sin inmutarse. 

Sin embargo el padre de Enkidu estaba impresionado, por un lado se estaba enterando de cosas relacionadas con su hijo que necesitaban atención inmediata y por otro ya no sentía tanta ira hacia la pequeña niña, ahora se sentía curioso respecto a su madre, no la conocía, pero la directora la había llamado señorita en vez de señora lo cual significaba que probablemente era madre soltera y había criado sola a la niña que tenía un peculiar carácter, no obstante sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la señorita Pendragon.

—Aun así, Mordred, lo que hiciste fue inadecuado, herir a Enkidu no es la mejor manera de ayudarlo —La pequeña se sintió avergonzada ante la llamada de atención y quiso apelar. 

—Pero mamá... —Sin embargo su madre no se lo permitió. 

—Discúlpate inmediatamente —dijo con voz firme a lo que Mordred bajo la cabeza y unos segundos después se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta estar frente a Enkidu, una vez ahí alzó el rostro y miró al peliverde. 

—Lamento lo de ayer Enkidu. —dijo claro y fuerte, así que el niño sonrió y le ofreció su mano a Mordred.

—Está bien Mo-chan —Mordred estrechó la mano del niño y luego fue a sentarse de nuevo a su lugar, entonces la directora que se había mantenido hasta el momento como mera espectadora retomó el mando de la situación.

—Me alegra ver un avance, pero esta no es la primera vez que hay problemas entre Enkidu y Mordred —dijo mirando una carpeta de reportes— después de lo de ayer la señorita Maiya y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos que sería buena idea que los niños tuvieran citas de juego fuera de la escuela para que se conozcan más y aprendan a convivir, la pequeña Mordred es valiente y audaz mientras que Enkidu es tranquilo y relajado, creemos que cada quien puede aprender algo del otro y llevarse bien ¿qué opinan? —preguntó a los padres de los chicos. 

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la oficina hasta que el señor Elish dejó salir su opinión. 

—No sé si sea buena idea que mi hijo se relacione con una salvaje —dijo sin rodeos en tanto la mujer rubia se molestó.

—Señor Elish, me permitiría un momento en privado —pidió la señorita Pendragon levantándose de su asiento mientras el rubio la miró gélidamente esperando intimidarla, pero para su sorpresa ella le sostuvo la mirada, lo cual hizo al padre de Enkidu levantar una ceja y luego moverse de su asiento para seguir a la rubia afuera de la oficina, no sin antes decirles a sus hijos y a la directora que sólo tardarían unos minutos. 

Una vez afuera y unos cuantos pasos alejados del lugar la mujer Pendragon se volteó hacia el rubio y estampó su mano derecha en la mejilla del hombre que abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se llevaba una mano al lugar lastimado y volvió a ver a la mujer que seguía seria. 

—No le permito, señor Elish que haga comentarios sobre mi hija, si quiere decir que alguien aquí es salvaje, diga que lo soy yo por lo que acabo de hacer —dijo con orgullo y caminó de regresó a la oficina de la dirección pasando a un lado del rubio.

Cuando ella entró sola, la directora y el pequeño Enkidu la miraron con curiosidad, lo que Arturia notó de inmediato. 

—El señor Elish vendrá en un segundo —explicó y se sentó en su lugar. 

Mientras afuera de la oficina, el rubio seguía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, nunca nadie en su vida si era medianamente inteligente le hubiera puesto la mano encima a él, a Gilgamesh Elish presidente de Babilonia Imperium, la cadena de hoteles cinco estrellas más prestigiosa del país, él era un hombre poderoso y rico, la gente besaba el suelo que él pisaba, todos lo querían tener de su lado, todos lo llenaban de elogios, de regalos, de cortesías y halagos, pero todo era falso y vacío, él lo sabía, nadie se acercaba a él sin albergar segundas intenciones, sin querer sacarle algún beneficio, no obstante una pequeña madre soltera acababa de asestarle una buena bofetada defendiendo a su hija.

"¿Esta loca?, ¿sabe quién soy?, ¿por qué de repente me sentía tan eufórico?", muchas preguntas sobre la señorita Pendragon atravesaron su mente y luego se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí parado, cuando la directora se asomó y desde la puerta de su oficina lo llamó, así que regresó al salón y se sentó sin decir palabra pero no pudo evitar darle un pequeño vistazo de reojo a la rubia que permanecía estoica con su semblante frío y elegante, luego se escuchó la voz de la directora.

—Y entonces ¿llegaron a alguna decisión sobre la propuesta con respecto a sus hijos?—preguntó curiosa esperando buenas noticias y una vez más fue el padre de Enkidu quien habló primero, pero esta vez su voz era calmada. 

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, podemos probar y ver si los niños mejoran su convivencia —dijo mirando a la rubia adulta, esperando su respuesta, pero ella no le prestó atención y se dirigió a su hija.

—¿Qué opinas Mordred?, ¿quieres tener citas de juego con Enkidu? —Le cuestionó, a lo que la niña sonrió entusiasmada. 

—Claro, seguro que puedo enseñarle como defenderse y ser más valiente —contestó con entusiasmo mientras su madre ponía los ojos en blanco y luego le sonrió ligeramente, sorprendiendo con ese gesto al padre del peliverde que por un momento llegó a pensar que esa mujer nunca sonreía, luego la señorita Pendragon se dirigió al pequeño Elish. 

—¿Y tú Enkidu?, ¿estás de acuerdo? —preguntó dulcemente y el pequeño niño sonrió. 

—Sí señorita Pendragon, me gustaría mucho —expresó alegremente.

La directora von Einzbern sonrió satisfecha. 

—Entonces ya está decidido, esperemos ver resultados pronto, así que por esta vez no le daré un castigo a Mordred —dijo sonriendo y luego, aunque con un poco de cautela, los padres de los niños intercambiaron números telefónicos para ponerse en contacto y agendar las citas de sus hijos. 


	2. Cita de juegos

El primer fin de semana luego de la reunión con la directora del colegio, Arturia y Gilgamesh acordaron llevar a los niños a un parque con pista para bicicletas, la rubia estaba consciente de que tendría que quedarse a solas un rato con aquel sujeto que había insultado a su hija, lo cual la inquietaba, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por aquel hombre, es decir, Enkidu le parecía un niño entrañable, era educado y tierno aunque también algo tímido, nada que ver con su padre, o al menos así le parecía a la rubia, algo no encajaba y ella por alguna razón que no lograba entender, quería averiguar la razón. 

A eso del mediodía las dos rubias, madre e hija iban llegando al parque, estacionaron y luego  buscaron a pie a los hombres Elish, hasta que a lo lejos, cerca de la caseta de servicio, miraron a un pequeño peliverde que saltaba y saludaba enérgicamente. 

—¡Mo-chaaaan, por aquí! —gritó el pequeño llamando la atención de Mordred quien echó a correr dejando atrás a su madre.

—Hola Enkidu, hola señor Elish —saludó la niña al llegar a ellos. 

—Hola pequeña Pendragon —dijo el padre de Enkidu devolviéndole el saludo, pero ella lo miró un segundo antes de corregirlo. 

—Mamá es Pendragon, yo soy Mordred Airgetlám. 

Esta información hizo a Gilgamesh levantar la ceja y entrecerrar los ojos, pero no dijo más, ya que en ese momento por fin llegaba la madre de la niña. 

—Buen día Enkidu, señor Elish —saludó cortésmente. 

—Buen día señorita Pendragon—contestó alegre el niño Elish y luego lo hizo su padre.

—Buen día —dijo el hombre y le estrechó la mano.

Arturia estaba un poco nerviosa, a decir verdad, el padre de Enkidu no se había disculpado por decirle "salvaje" a Mordred, pero tampoco se había quejado sobre el golpe que ella le dio, mientras más lo analizaba, el señor Elish le parecía más misterioso, él nunca iba a las reuniones de padres de la escuela, siempre mandaba a algún asistente a tomar notas, así que nadie lo conocía, pero se rumoreaba que era un hombre apuesto y con mucho dinero que seguramente era el jefe tirano de alguna empresa exitosa y que gustaba de atemorizar a todo aquel que se le acercara incluyendo a su propia familia... La rubia decidió no hacer caso de las habladurías y no juzgarlo sin conocerlo un poco primero. 

—Bien, pues vamos a rentar unas bicis y luego tendremos un picnic ¿qué les parece? —preguntó la rubia Pendragon a los niños y Mordred fue rápida en contestar.

—¡Genial! ya quiero ganarle a Enkidu en una carrera—dijo entusiasmada mientras que el pequeño peliverde miró a la niña y finalmente se armó de valor para hacerle una pregunta. 

—No lo olvidaste ¿verdad Mo-chan?—preguntó el niño a la rubia quien lo miró confundida un instante, pero al poco captó de que estaba hablando el peliverde.

—Claro que no Enki, no fue fácil convencer a mi mamá de hornear el pastel de los príncipes Bets...Betters... —Mordred se trabó y suspiró avergonzada— Mamá ¿cómo se llama el pastel?—preguntó para que su madre la sacará del apuro.

—Pastel Battenberg, ¿así que es para ti Enkidu? —cuestionó la rubia agachándose a la altura del niño peliverde que la miró y le sonrió. 

—Sí, Mo-chan nos habló sobre el en una clase y desde entonces he querido probarlo. Gilgamesh frunció el gesto y miró a su hijo. 

—¿Y porque yo no sabía eso Enkidu? —preguntó con un poco de molestia en su tono de voz lo cual alertó a la rubia Pendragon, pero el pequeño volteó a ver a su padre para responderle. 

—No papá, tu trabajas demasiado para molestarte con cosas como esa, además Mordred dice que el pastel más delicioso es el que prepara su mamá y ese es el que quiero probar —dijo con una gran sonrisa que contagió a la rubia mayor.

—Vaya, entonces la primera rebanada será para ti —Le ofreció feliz haciendo que ambos Elish la mirarán y el pequeño le tomó la mano sorprendiendo a su padre. 

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionado. 

—Claro —dijo y le sonrió, para después levantarse sin soltar su mano, todo bajo la mirada de ligera confusión del adulto rubio.

Los cuatro caminaron al local de renta de bicicletas y una vez ahí Arturia se hizo cargo. 

—Buen día, queremos dos bicis para estos niños —dijo con voz afable señalando a Mordred y Enkidu; el dependiente los miró. 

—Claro, les daremos una verde y una rosa —ofreció amablemente, pero Mordred bufó y su madre intervino antes de que hiciera una rabieta. 

—¿Podría ser roja en vez de rosa? —pidió, mientras su hija cruzaba los brazos a lo que el dependiente sonrió. 

—Claro —contestó de buen humor y continuó con su trabajo— muy bien, por la renta de dos bicis y del equipo de protección por dos horas, serían 2,300 yenes por favor, su pago ¿será con tarjeta o en efectivo? —preguntó el dependiente, pero antes de que Arturia contestara, Gilgamesh rápidamente extendió su brazo con su tarjeta en mano. 

—Con tarjeta —contestó indiferente y mientras se procesaba el pago y se imprimía el ticket, Arturia le extendió unos billetes al rubio. 

—Aquí tiene mi parte —dijo cordial, pero el señor Elish no tomó el dinero. 

—Déjeme pagar a mi —Fue su contestación, pero la mujer insistió. 

—Señor Elish si no me permite pagar mi parte voy a sentirme muy incómoda el resto del día —dijo esperando que el otro rubio accediera a tomar el dinero, no obstante él la miró sin perder su semblante serio. 

—Pero es lo justo, después de todo usted trajo la comida, además tómelo como una disculpa por mis palabras del otro día —dijo desviando la mirada lo cual la mujer interpretó como ligera vergüenza, lo que la hizo sorprenderse y finalmente ceder. 

—De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta ocasión.

Los niños se pusieron el equipo de protección y tomaron cada quien su bici, pero antes de ir a la pista Arturia les dio indicaciones. 

—Nosotros iremos a buscar una mesa, no se alejen mucho y cuídense el uno al otro ¿esta bien? —Les dijo con calma y los pequeños asintieron, entonces ella y el señor Elish caminaron hacia el área de mesas y se sentaron en una que les permitía vigilar a los chicos. 

Durante un rato el silencio reinó entre ambos rubios, pero había algo que picaba la curiosidad de Gilgamesh y no acostumbrado a quedarse con la duda en ningún asunto, decidió indagar un poco. 

—Señorita Pendragon tengo una curiosidad sobre usted —dijo con tono neutro en tanto la rubia lo miró y asintió brevemente indicándole que continuara— yo pensaba que usted era madre soltera, pero Mordred me señaló que tiene un apellido diferente al suyo, uno que supongo es el de su padre. 

El gesto de la rubia cambio de serio a uno de ligera sorpresa, de todas las cosas que hubiera esperado que ese hombre le preguntara, su vida privada no era una de ellas, al menos no tan pronto, pero el trato directo del hombre no la molesto, por el contrario le parecía de cierta manera práctico. 

—Me divorcié hace dos años —soltó. 

—Ya veo —dijo el rubio comprensivamente, pero ahora una nueva curiosidad había golpeado a la rubia. 

—Por cierto señor Elish, yo tenía la idea de que iba a traer a su esposa, ahora pienso que nos va sobrar comida —expresó Arturia y el hombre miró hacia el frente. 

—No tengo esposa, me divorcié formalmente hace año y medio—Su tono era tan casual como si estuviera hablando del tiempo soleado. 

—Ya veo, quizá no deberíamos hablar sobre eso, no nos conocemos tanto —comentó la rubia un poco incómoda.

—Concuerdo en eso —Le contestó y de nuevo ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo a sus hijos. 

—¿Sabe Arturia? me llama la atención la actitud de su hija, es muy enérgica y un poco rebelde, cuando se peleó con mi hijo pensé que sólo era una bravucona, pero últimamente Enkidu siempre está hablando de ella y de lo buena que es en los deportes, creo que realmente la admira. 

La rubia consideró las palabras del padre de Enkidu un momento y finalmente habló.

—Mordred es muy independiente, creo que en eso se parece a mí, pero aún es muy pequeña y los niños pasan por muchas facetas, yo también fui buena en los deportes en mi infancia y luego entré a los años difíciles de la adolescencia —dijo con cierta vergüenza, causando la ligera risa del rubio.

—No me diga, seguro era la chica popular y bonita que salía con el mariscal de campo del colegio —comentó en tono burlón haciendo que la mujer le sonriera ante lo cual el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

—Peor —Empezó a contar Pendragon— tuve mi etapa gótica y rebelde, me vestía de negro, me aclaraba el cabello y me hacía llamar Arturia Alter —de repente, la rubia soltó una risa mientras recordaba aquellos días— hahaha incluso usaba lentillas para cambiar el color de mis ojos pfffff sinceramente esperó que Mordred no se parezca a mí en eso—expresó viendo a lo lejos a su hija, mientras Gilgamesh sonrió bastante divertido. 

—Vaya, usted gótica y rebelde, eso es algo que me hubiera gustado ver —La rubia se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. 

—Bueno, todos tenemos fases que luego terminan avergonzándonos ¿usted no tuvo alguna? —preguntó curiosa a lo que el rubio contestó directamente

—No. 

La mujer pensó que no estaba siendo sincero, pero decidió no investigar más y mejor seguir hablando de los niños. 

—Enkidu en cambio me parece un niño muy tierno —comentó y el hombre respondió enseguida.

—Lo es, pero...

—¡Papá! —El rubio no terminó de hablar porque cerca de donde estaban, Enkidu lo saludaba desde la bicicleta y Arturia vio como el señor Elish le devolvía el saludo a su hijo agitando su brazo y sonriendo cálidamente. 

En ese momento, la rubia pensó que el señor Elish era una persona amable y que todo lo que se decía de él era mentira, de pronto sintió la cara caliente y decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas, así que se levantó. 

—¿Puede vigilar a los niños? Iré a mi auto por la comida—dijo dispuesta a irse pero él la llamó.

—¿Necesita ayuda?—preguntó con cortesía pero ella le sonrío ligeramente. 

—Puedo con eso, no tardó—Y dicho eso se fue.

Unos minutos luego de la partida de Arturia, Mordred iba demasiado rápido y al no ver a su mamá con el padre de Enkidu se distrajó y no vio una roca que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse. Ante esto Gilgamesh corrió a auxiliar a la niña.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó viendo como ella aguantaba sus lágrimas y asentía con la cabeza, gracias al casco, rodilleras y coderas no se había hecho gran daño– que niña tan fuerte —dijo antes de cargarla en un brazo, a lo que Mordred lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del adulto, mientras él tomó la bici roja con su otra mano. 

—Ven Enkidu, la mamá de Mordred fue por la comida, vamos a sentarnos a esperarla —Le dijo a su hijo que al ver a la rubia caer se había bajado de su bici preocupado.

Arturia regresó a la mesa con una canasta y vio como Mordred estaba abrazando al señor Elish; con cuidado dejo la canasta y se acercó. 

—¿Qué te paso? —preguntó acariciando su espalda a lo que la niña soltó al rubio y se giró hacia su madre que la tomó en sus brazos. 

—Me caí —Le dijo en voz baja. 

—¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele algo? —cuestionó preocupada.

—No, ya no, el papá de Enkidu me levantó y me trajo —Arturia miró al hombre. 

—Gracias —susurró a lo que el rubio le sonrió ligeramente. 

—No es nada.

La mujer sentó a Mordred, le quitó el casco y besó su cabeza. 

—¡Mamá! aquí no —dijo avergonzada la niña haciendo reír a su madre quien luego de comprobar que su hija estaba bien comenzó a desempacar la comida— bueno, Mordred y yo hicimos sándwiches, ensalada y puré de patatas —dijo mientras iba sacando la comida de la canasta. 

—Y pastel—interrumpió Mordred.

—Si, pero eso al final —dijo la mujer.

Todos comieron con gusto y por fin llegó la hora del esperado postre, Arturia puso sobre la mesa la barra de pastel blanco. 

—Ohhh se ve delicioso y hermoso —dijo el peliverde emocionado mientras la mujer lo partía.

—Gracias Enkidu, es un pastel tradicional de Bretaña, se llama Battenberg porque fue creado para celebrar la boda del Príncipe Luis de Battenberg hace muchos años, ahora se sirve a la hora del té en Inglaterra —comentó la mujer con orgullo mientras Enkidu escuchaba atento.

—Papá ¿dónde esta Inglaterra?—preguntó el niño. 

—En una isla entre el mar del norte y el mar céltico, bastante lejos de aquí—Le contestó a su hijo que siguió sin saber donde estaba Inglaterra, así que miró curioso a Arturia.

—Y ¿cómo sabe todo eso?—Fue la pregunta del niño, pero antes de que la mujer contestara Mordred tomó la palabra. 

—Mamá, papá y yo somos de ahí —dijo sonriendo. 

—¿De veras? ¡Wow! —Enkidu estaba sorprendido, pero luego algo le pareció raro— Oye Mo-chan ¿por qué no vino tu papá?—Gilgamesh se tensó con la pregunta de su hijo en tanto Mordred de inmediato se puso seria con esa pregunta. 

—Papá y yo salimos dos fines de semana al mes, pero no con mamá, son cosas de adultos que no entiendo, papá tiene una novia horrible y... —Arturia de inmediato intervino. 

—¡Mordred! Ya hablamos sobre eso —Le habló con seriedad haciendo que la niña bajara la mirada.

Gilgamesh cambió el tema aminorando la incomodidad de la situación. 

—¿Cómo está tu pastel, Enkidu? —Le preguntó a su retoño que estaba distraído mirando a las mujeres. 

—¿Mmm? Oh perdón, es que es tan bonito que no me lo he querido comer —contestó apenado y luego al fin lo probó— ¡Que rico! papá ¿ya lo probaste? —cuestionó el niño emocionado haciendo que el rubio también lo comiera y se sorprendió gratamente. 

—Está muy bueno ¿usted lo hizo? —Le preguntó a Arturia, quien asintió con la cabeza— pues está delicioso —declaró Elish padre bastante complacido. 

—Gracias —contesto la mujer y luego Enkidu sacó la pregunta que rondaba su mente. 

—Señorita Pendragon ¿podríamos llevarnos el resto? —preguntó el niño; Arturia sonrió. 

—Claro Enkidu, después de todo Mordred te lo prometió —El peliverde sonrió emocionado, pero Gilgamesh lo llamó. 

—Enkidu ¿y tus modales? —El niño se sonrojó. 

—Oh si, perdón, muchas gracias—dijo y volvió a sonreír. 

Luego de comer y devolver las bicicletas ya sólo quedaba la despedida. 

—Me divertí mucho Enki —Mordred abrazó al peliverde. 

—Yo también, gracias Mo-chan y señorita Pendragon—Arturia miró al niño y le habló con voz dulce. 

—Llámame Arturia —El pequeño sonrió y probó.

—Arturia—Ella asintió y se agacho a su altura acariciando su cabello.

—Disfruta mucho el pastel Enkidu, sé preparar muchas cosas más, un día de estos voy a invitarte a comer. Enkidu estaba sonrojado y sólo pudo susurrar un gracias. 

La rubia se levantó para estrechar la mano del señor Elish. 

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo él con voz amable. 

—Gracias a usted por ayudar a Mordred—contestó la mujer, a lo que el rubio paso una mano por el flequillo de la niña. 

—Ten más cuidado pequeña inglesa—Mordred bufó. 

—Sólo me distraje un poco —Y su madre la riñó. 

—¡Mordred! —La niña infló sus mejillas, dejo salir el aire y luego miró al alto rubio. 

—Pero gracias —Gilgamesh le sonrió y luego miró a su madre. 

—Estamos en contacto —dijo mientras recibía la caja con el pastel— bien, hora de irnos Enkidu —Llamó a su hijo y empezaron a caminar a su auto mientras las mujeres caminaron hacia la dirección contraria.

Gilgamesh miró a su hijo de reojo unos segundos antes de hablarle. 

—Enkidu ¿qué opinas de la señorita Pendragon? —Le preguntó y puso atención a su respuesta.

—Me agrada mucho, es muy amable y es linda—El niño sonrió— ¿Y tú qué piensas papá? —El rubio se tensó y decidió hacer trampa. 

—Pienso que si no nos apuramos, tu pastel puede echarse a perder —Ante eso, Enkidu olvidó su pregunta y caminó más rápido apurando a su padre.  

Mientras tanto, Arturia iba manejando mientras Mordred sentada en la parte de atrás del auto se decidió a hablar con su madre. 

—Mamá ¿qué opinas del papá de Enkidu? —La mujer la miró un momento por el espejo retrovisor y vio que el semblante de la niña era bastante serio. 

—Fue educado y te ayudó, creo que es una buena persona ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Le cuestionó. 

—Por nada, sólo no quiero que olvides que papá es el mejor —Arturia suspiró pesadamente. 

—Tu papá ya tiene pareja Mordred, ya paso bastante tiempo, ahora sólo somos amigos, lo entiendes ¿verdad? 

Mordred bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más durante el viaje a casa.                            


	3. Pasado grisáceo

El teléfono de Arturia vibró y al revisarlo vio que tenía un mensaje. Gilgamesh Elish le había mandado fotos de los niños en las bicicletas que seguramente había tomado cuando ella se ausentó para ir por la comida. 

 **Gilgamesh Elish**   _en línea_

 

|Gracias|

 

_ |A cambio me gustaría una foto de Arturia Alter| _

 

|¡No!|

 

_ |A Enkidu también le gustaría verla| _

 

|No use a su hijo señor Elish|

 

_ |Ya casi se termina el pastel,  _

_ debo decir que estoy impresionado _

_ y Enkidu está ansioso por comer algo más _

_ que usted haya preparado| _

 

|¿Sólo Enkidu?|

 

_ |Bueno yo tengo que acompañarlo claro, _

_ soy un padre responsable  _

_ y tengo que asegurarme de que usted es confiable| _

 

..............

 

Las semanas pasaron bastante rápido, pronto Gilgamesh y Arturia se mensajeaban con frecuencia ya no sólo para agendar las citas de juegos de los niños sino para saber el uno del otro, incluso a veces el rubio la llamaba para tener pequeñas conversaciones y organizaban muchas salidas con sus hijos quienes ya habían formado una buena amistad. Enkidu escuchaba con bastante paciencia las ocurrencias a veces exageradas de la niña rubia y ella a su vez se volvió un tanto protectora del peliverde y ya nadie se metía con él en el colegio, de alguna forma había cierta armonía entre ellos. 

—¡Mordred apúrate!, Enkidu y su papá están por llegar —Arturia llamó a su hija mientras ponía la mesa para los cuatro, esta tarde los Elish irían a comer a la casa Pendragon y luego los niños tendrían una tarde de películas. 

Unos minutos después los invitados llegaron y la tarde discurrió con calma, comieron lasaña y helado de menta con chocolate como postre. 

Mientras los niños miraban "Dream Lion" en la sala, Arturia lavaba los trastes y Gilgamesh la ayudaba a secarlos. 

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije la última vez? —preguntó el rubio, a lo que ella sintió un ligero vuelco; la última vez que habían salido con los niños habían ido a la feria de Fuyuki y mientras los chicos se divertían en el juego de las tazas locas el rubio Elish le había preguntado sobre la posibilidad de que iniciarán una relación de pareja, a lo cual ella no pudo darle una respuesta enseguida, había varios factores que tenía que tomar en cuenta antes de tomar una decisión como esa, así que le pidió tiempo para pensarlo y él se mostró comprensivo, algo que ella apreció ya que el rubio no se destacaba por ser una persona paciente. 

Arturia tenía sus sentimientos en orden, Gilgamesh le gustaba, lo tenía bien claro, era un poco arrogante y orgulloso pero no era nada que ella no pudiera manejar, además de eso, las citas de sus hijos la habían hecho convivir con él un tiempo considerable y ahora lo definía como un hombre que trabajaba arduamente dirigiendo su negocio, pero que buscaba tener tiempo para su hijo y últimamente también para ella y Mordred, era bastante responsable y protector, si ambos tuvieran menos responsabilidades sin duda ella le habría dicho que sí inmediatamente, pero aún había detalles que no sabían él uno del otro y sobretodo dos razones muy poderosas por las cuales empezar una relación quizá no sería tan buena idea. 

—Lo he pensado —habló, dejó los platos y empezó por abordar la cuestión que más le preocupaba— Gilgamesh ¿crees que los niños lo aceptarían?—preguntó.

El rubio dejo su labor también y la miró. 

—Consideré muchas cosas antes de pedírtelo, Enkidu te adora, así que no tienes razón para preocuparte por él, sin embargo sé que yo no lo tengo fácil con Mordred, el día que fuimos por helados no paró de hablar de lo bueno, genial e irreemplazable que es su padre, habla tan bien de él que creo que ya me cae bien —bromeó un poco para aligerar la preocupación que Arturia expresaba en sus ojos, ella sonrió y le tomó la mano. 

—Nunca te he hablado sobre él ¿verdad? —preguntó y él negó con la cabeza. 

—Te dije que no iba a presionarte a contarme sobre tu pasado —dijo el rubio. 

—Lo sé y lo apreció, pero si vamos a dar el siguiente paso, creo que me gustaría contarte —Acto seguido Arturia le indicó que se sentara en el comedor mientras ella iba a dar un vistazo a los niños y luego regresó a sentarse junto a él— ¿por dónde empiezo? —preguntó y luego se miró las manos. 

—Conocí a Bedivere en Inglaterra, fuimos compañeros en la universidad y también fue mi primer amigo ahí, como sabes estudié Administración, él era mi hombre ideal de aquel entonces, era amable, sincero y sobre todo muy comprensivo, nos casamos medio año después de graduarnos y un año después nació Mordred, él empezó a trabajar para una empresa de viajes mientras que yo me dediqué a cuidar de nuestra hija, al principio fue muy duro para mí —La mujer soltó un suspiro— yo era un caos en las tareas del hogar y ser ama de casa no era como quería pasar el resto de mi vida, quería ejercer mi profesión, pero Bedivere me pidió esperar a que la niña creciera un poco y a mí me pareció adecuado, luego lo ascendieron, iban a nombrarlo gerente de una nueva sucursal que se abriría aquí en Fuyuki, así que nos mudamos... —La rubia hizo una pausa y luego siguió hablando— y aquí conoció a otra mujer. 

Gilgamesh tomó una de sus manos sobre la mesa. 

—Te engañó —dijo en voz baja a lo que ella asintió y siguió contando. 

—Estaba destrozada cuando lo descubrí, no sé cómo logré no llorar frente a él, simplemente le dije que quería el divorció porque ya sabía sobre su infidelidad y todo se realizó en calma, él no tuvo el valor ni la cara para oponerse a mi petición, así que el trámite fue rápido, como yo no tenía amigos ni familia aquí, quería volver a Inglaterra, pero él quería quedarse aquí por su trabajo y por la mujer, entonces el juez dijo que si me iba tendría que dejar a Mordred con su padre porque yo no tenía empleo, así que decidí quedarme y me mudé—La rubia dejó salir otro suspiro y continuó. 

—Primero vivimos en un pequeño departamento que pagaba Bedivere para nosotras dos, pero yo no quería que él me mantuviera, me puse a buscar empleo sin éxito hasta que al fin tuve un gran golpe de suerte —La rubia se levantó, fue a la sala y regresó con un marco entre sus manos, se sentó y le mostró la fotografía a Gilgamesh. En ella posaba un grupo de cuatro hombres junto con Arturia llevando a una Mordred más pequeña en brazos— me encontré con unos viejos amigos de la escuela media que también habían emigrado de Inglaterra a Fuyuki, ellos querían abrir una cafetería inglesa y les faltaba un administrador así que me aceptaron como socia, además me apoyaron mucho con lo del divorcio y con Mordred. 

Arturia tenía un tono de voz nostálgico y el rubio no pudo dejar de observarla. 

—Para distraerme de la separación, me dedique enteramente al negocio y a mi hija, si tenía algún rato libre le pedía a los chicos que me enseñaran a preparar lo que se servía en la cafetería, todo eso me ayudó bastante, el negocio empezó a crecer y pronto pude dar el pago inicial de esta casa—Gilgamesh tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y se inclinó para besar la frente de la rubia, ella se sonrojó y tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta. 

—Y eso es todo, ya paso un tiempo y ciertamente lo que hizo Bedivere ya no me lastima, le tengo cierto respeto como el padre de Mordred, pero no más —dijo con voz y mirada firme— es un buen padre y sé que Mordred quiere que estemos juntos, pero eso no va a pasar, yo no lo aceptaría, no puedo perdonarlo y ya no estoy enamorada de él, tengo que avanzar sola. 

La mujer hizo una pausa y miró a Gilgamesh profundamente. 

—O contigo —Le dijo rápidamente y luego desvío la mirada. 

El rubio Elish sonrió y se levantó de su asiento tomando a Arturia de la mano para que también se levantara. 

—Mejor que sea conmigo —Le dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la hacía mirarlo— ¿Entonces tu respuesta es un sí, Arturia?—La mujer puso una mano sobre la que él tenía en su rostro. 

—Sí, pero pienso que sería mejor que las cosas avancen un poco entre nosotros antes de decírselo a los niños. 

—De acuerdo —consintió Gilgamesh y luego se inclinó para besarla en los labios.       


	4. A medias tintas

Un sábado por la tarde Arturia estaba terminando de revisar los registros contables de la cafetería "Round table" cuando su celular sonó y ella respondió al segundo timbrado.

—Diga.

— _Hola preciosa ¿estás ocupada?_

La rubia sonrió. 

—Estoy por terminar mi trabajo de hoy, ¿por qué?

— _Enkidu fue a visitar a sus abuelos, así que llamo para invitar a dos bellas damas a cenar._

—Mordred está con su papá este fin de semana.

— _Ahh entonces ¿seremos sólo tú y yo?_

—Así parece.

— _Bien ¿paso por ti a las 9?_

—¿Tengo que ponerme un vestido?

— _Depende ¿qué quieres cenar?_

—Pasta.

— _La mejor pasta en la ciudad se sirve en Colosseum ¿quieres ir?_

—Sé que ese sitio es muy costoso, supongo que será una cena muy elegante.

—S _i, pero podemos ir a algún otro sitio si no te gusta la idea._

—No, está bien ahí, espero que en serio sea la mejor pasta.

— _Si no lo es, nos quejaremos, lo que sea por mi leona._

Arturia amplió su sonrisa ante la mención de su apodo.

—Entonces me pondré un vestido, aunque no esperes la gran cosa.

— _Lo que te pongas estará bien, ahora tengo que atender unos últimos asuntos antes de la cena._

—Bien, te dejo trabajar, nos vemos en un rato.

— _Arturia._

—¿Si?

— _Te quiero._

—También te quiero Gilgamesh, nos vemos.

 

La rubia colgó el teléfono y suspiró feliz hasta que una voz la hizo sobresaltarse. 

—Vaya, pero que gran sonrisa Arturia —La mujer miró al hombre de cabellera violeta. 

—¡Lancelot! pensé que hoy era tu día libre —El hombre se encogió de hombros. 

—No puedo faltar, después de todo soy el mejor repostero del lugar.

De repente alguien se acercó a ellos.

—Espero que no hables enserio Lancelot, de lejos te sobrepaso como mejor repostero—dijo el rubio recién llegado. 

—No me hagas reír Gawain tus tartas siempre quedan secas —Se burló Lancelot provocando el enfado de su socio.

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó dispuesto a iniciar una discusión.

Pero antes de que el disgusto entre los reposteros escalara a mayores un hombre pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos se sentó en la silla junto a Arturia y alzó la voz llamando la atención de los otros hombres conflictivos. 

—Pero cuéntanos Artie, hacía mucho tiempo que no se te veía tan sonriente ¿tienes un amor?—preguntó Tristán a lo que la rubia se ruborizó y contestó en un susurro. 

—Si —El pelirrojo y los otros hombres la miraron con atención. 

—Ya veo —Expresó Lancelot a lo que de inmediato la rubia quiso explicarse.

—Es un buen hombre, es padre soltero y su hijo es un encanto...—Pero antes de seguir, Tristán le puso una mano sobre el hombro interrumpiéndola.

—Artie si tú lo eliges nadie se meterá en tu decisión, créeme luego de lo que pasaste con Bedivere, todos pensamos que mereces ser feliz a lado de alguien que si te merezca, pase lo que pase tienes nuestro apoyo, lo sabes ¿verdad? —indagó el pelirrojo dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a lo cual Arturia se relajó y devolvió el gesto. 

—Gracias a todos —expresó mirando a sus socios, luego cerró el libro de registros y se levantó para dirigirse a una mesa cercana a ellos donde estaba un hombre pelinegro de rasgos duros —por cierto Agravain ya terminé de revisar los registros de la semana, todo está en orden y éste ha sido nuestro mejor mes hasta ahora.

El hombre recibió el libro pero no hizo ningún gesto; mientras, los otros socios se alegraron con el anuncio. 

—Que buenas noticias, debemos celebrar—sugirió Gawain. 

—Me gustaría pero ya hice un compromiso para hoy—Se disculpó Arturia. 

—Entonces lo pospondremos, no pasa nada —comentó Lancelot y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. La rubia se puso su chaqueta y tomó su bolso. 

—Ahora me estoy yendo a casa, pero si pasa algo llámenme—Les dijo a los hombres que se preparaban para abrir la cafetería. 

—Tranquila jefa, podemos llevar las riendas solos un rato, ve a pasarlo bien —Le dijo Tristán y le guiñó un ojo a lo que la mujer sonrió— de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos —Se despidió y caminó hacia la puerta mientras Lancelot la despidió con un movimiento de mano. 

—Nos vemos, ¡ah! y salúdanos a Mordred —Pidió el pelivioleta. 

—Claro—Alcanzó a responder la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Arturia se dirigió a su hogar y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue meterse a la ducha mientras, comenzaba a pensar sobre los acontecimientos que estaban cambiando su vida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y feliz, las cosas con el rubio Elish iban de maravilla, su relación iba bastante mejor de lo que ella había esperado; sin embargo, aunque ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que ella lo había aceptado como su pareja, aún no le contaban a sus hijos, lo cual irritaba a Gilgamesh pero éste se había mostrado bastante comprensivo hasta ahora y esperaba a que Arturia se sintiera lista para hablar con Mordred, lo que, poco a poco empezaba a pesar cada vez más en los pensamientos de la rubia Pendragon.

 

...............................

 

A las nueve en punto, el rubio Elish vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro estaba en la puerta de la casa de Arturia, tocó el timbre y esperó, poco después la rubia abrió la puerta y él la miró embelesado, ella tenía puesto un vestido largo de color dorado pegado al cuerpo con escote barco y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño relajado con algunos mechones sueltos que se había ondulado dejando sus hombros al descubierto, la mujer se miraba delicada y elegante. 

—Te ves hermosa ¿de dónde sacaste el vestido? —Le preguntó mirándola de arriba a abajo. 

—Fui una de las damas en la boda de mi socio Tristán y éste fue mi vestido, es lo más elegante que tengo ¿está bien para el Colosseum? —preguntó ella poniéndose un arete.

—Es excelente pero... —El rubio se acercó peligrosamente a ella—, creo que ya no quiero cenar fuera —dijo inclinándose y comenzando a besar uno de los hombros desnudos de la rubia quien suspiró y cerró los ojos hasta que sintió una leve mordida. 

—¡No Gil! Me vas a dejar una marca —dijo tranquilizando su respiración. El rubio se calmó.

—Lo siento—dijo con voz tersa y besó castamente su frente. 

—Quizá más tarde tengas suerte, pero me prometiste la mejor pasta de la ciudad y ahora mismo eso es lo que quiero —dijo ella haciendo sonreír al hombre.

—Bien, entonces vámonos.

El Colosseum era el restaurant de comida italiana más lujoso de la ciudad y no le quedó a deber a Arturia, pues en efecto estaba disfrutando de la mejor pasta que hubiese probado hasta ahora.

—La salsa es perfecta, podría comer esto todos los días de mi vida —dijo con ensoñación mientras Gilgamesh la miraba complacido. 

—Podemos venir a comer diario si quieres —Le dijo en completa calma, pero la rubia la miró conmocionada. 

—Eso sería demasiado costoso —Pero el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Puedo costearlo—Fue su simple declaración, a lo que la mujer, suspiró. 

—Tú sí, pero yo no, aunque quizá algún día, mientras tanto ¿puedo pedir otra ración?—preguntó a lo que Elish accedió gustoso. 

—Claro, me gusta que seas de buen apetito.

Mientras traían la pasta de Arturia y Gilgamesh terminaba su ossobuco* la rubia expresó su interés por el trabajo del hombre de ojos carmesí. 

—Tengo curiosidad por tu negocio —Le dijo a lo que él le contestó de manera mecánica la frase que seguramente usaba para presentarse ante potenciales inversionistas. 

—Soy el actual presidente de Sumeria Enterprises, es la compañía que maneja la cadena de hoteles Babilonia Imperium —La rubia obviamente insatisfecha con esa respuesta rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero, yo quería saber un poco de su historia —Le pidió curiosa mientras el rubio terminaba su copa de vino y al servirse otra comenzó a contarle.

—Fue mi abuelo quien fundó la empresa, trabajó muy duro hasta lograr que los hoteles tuvieran la certificación 4 estrellas, luego le heredó el negocio a mi padre quien logró las 5 estrellas, eso paso más o menos cuando yo era un adolescente, él continuó manteniendo el nivel de los hoteles, pero hace más o menos unos seis años su salud se debilitó, él ya es un hombre mayor, así que me puso al frente y él pudo retirarse a disfrutar de su vejez junto con mi madre. 

Arturia se sorprendió con lo último. 

—¿Tus padres siguen casados? —preguntó justo en el momento en que el mesero le trajo su plato de pasta y Gilgamesh esperó hasta que se hubiese retirado. 

—Sí, llevan 39 años de casados —contestó con una mezcla curiosa de orgullo y alegría en su voz.

—Eso es mucho, es toda una vida—expresó la rubia sin salir de su asombro. 

—Bueno, tú sabes, la gente que se casa por lo general espera pasar el resto de sus días con la persona que escogió —dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que casi distrajo a la mujer, pero justamente ahora que tocaban esos temas, había un asunto en especial del que quería hablar con el rubio sentado frente a ella.

—Eso me hace recordar, Gilgamesh nunca me has hablado sobre la madre de Enkidu.

El rostro del rubio se descompuso brevemente para ponerse serio, respiró hondamente y la miró a los ojos analizando si éste sería un buen momento y finalmente luego de unos segundos de debate interno decidió que tenía que hablarle con franqueza a la rubia sobre su pasado. 

—Cuando era joven era un muchacho bastante retorcido, yo crecí consentido y mimado como el hijo único de una familia adinerada, hacía lo que quería cuando quería, despilfarraba dinero en tonterías, bebía cuanto quería y me acostaba con montones de mujeres —La rubia alzó una ceja y estaba por hacer un comentario al respecto, pero Gilgamesh la contuvo tomando rápidamente su mano libre, besó su dorso y al ver a Arturia ligeramente más calmada continuó hablando— esa fue mi vida unos años hasta que... 

—¿Hasta que te enamoraste y cambiaste? —La rubia esta vez logró interrumpirlo ya no molesta sino profundamente intrigada, pero el rubio Elish soltó a reír estrepitosamente causando que la mujer lo mirará confusa. 

—Hahahahahaha para nada —Logró articular y una vez relajado siguió relatando— cuando mi padre me puso al frente de la compañía tuve que tomarme las cosas en serio y disminuir mis excesos, al principio no estaba dispuesto a cambiar mi estilo de vida, pero manejar un negocio era y es bastante pesado, soy responsable de la vida de todos los que trabajan para mí e incluso de las familias que dependen de ellos, son muchas cosas, inversiones, seguros médicos, la bolsa de valores, pagar sueldos, capacitar subordinados —Gilgamesh dejó salir un suspiró ya no había rastro de risa en su rostro o en sus palabras— yo no quería decepcionar a mi padre, así que me calme, pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente porque una de mis aventuras quedó embarazada—dijo mirando a Arturia, esperando su reacción, pero la rubia sólo parpadeo un par de veces, como si estuviera aturdida y simplemente movió su cabeza afirmativamente como señal para el rubio de que quería que siguiera. Gilgamesh volvió a besar su mano y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Amo a mi hijo —soltó con orgullo— pero tengo que reconocer que no fue planeado, cuando Ishtar me dijo que estaba embarazada fue como si me dieran un golpe y me sacaran todo el aire.

 ****Arturia frunció el ceño "Ishtar" ese no era un nombre muy común pero a ella le resultaba vagamente familiar"¿Quizá ella había sido cliente del servicio para eventos de la cafetería? o ¿ella la conocía de algún lado?", estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes "¿sería alguna de las muchas novias de Gawain?" «el mundo no podía ser tan pequeño», pensó la mujer y luego se dio cuenta de que Gilgamesh se había detenido y ahora la estaba miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza, se disculpó por su distracción y le pidió seguir contando, él entrecerró los ojos, pero al final prosiguió— eso me hizo sentar cabeza, tenía que llevar bien los hoteles y quería ser un buen padre para mi hijo, yo no amaba a Ishtar, nunca la amé, me casé con ella por ser la madre de Enkidu, era muy hermosa pero tenía una personalidad muy detestable —dijo con verdadero desdén en sus palabras, algo que no paso desapercibido por Arturia— para una noche estaba bien, pero para toda una vida no; aún así, me cegué a mí mismo, pensé que si yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar radicalmente por el bien de mi familia, ella también lo haría, yo pensaba que ser madre la transformaría y que con el tiempo yo llegaría a sentir amor o al menos cierto afecto por ella, pero ese fue el error más grande de mi vida Arturia —El rubio no habló más y miró fijamente la mesa, comenzaba a sentirse irritado pero en ese momento sintió como la mano que aún tenía tomada con la de Pendragon era jalada y esta vez ella besó su dorso haciéndolo sonreír y relajarse.

—Sé que debí contarte sobre esto hace un tiempo y no es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que es un tema bastante delicado del que no me gusta hablar, definitivamente quiero que estés enterada de todo, pero por hoy dejémoslo hasta aquí ¿sí?—pidió el hombre con seriedad— esta es nuestra primera salida sin los niños y quiero que sea especial —dijo un poco más animado y ella le sonrió mostrándole comprensión. 

—De acuerdo —contestó Arturia y le dio un bocado más a su pasta, antes de cambiar el tema para hacer sentir mejor al rubio quien desde lo más profundo de su ser lo agradeció.

 

\-----------------------------------

*El ossobuco es un plato de carne tradicional de Milán, el cual es un estofado de carne de ternera sin deshuesar. 


	5. Área translúcida

Al terminar la cena regresaron a la casa de Arturia, era una noche despejada y ella lo invitó a pasar, su charla amena pronto se convirtió en conversación física; caricias, besos, mordidas que rápidamente hicieron brotar en ambos una necesidad hambrienta y abrumadora que poco tenía que ver con pasta o algún otro alimento. 

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y la tenue luz de luna se filtraba a través de los grandes ventanales de la sala del hogar de la rubia. Se encontraban en el amplio sofá de la sala, Gilgamesh estaba sentado y ya no llevaba ni el saco ni la camisa, mientras que sentada sobre él con cada pierna a un costado de la cadera del rubio se encontraba Arturia que ya no llevaba su vestido dorado. 

Hombre y mujer restregaban sus cuerpos con ganas mientras se besaban con ansias, las manos de Gilgamesh la ayudaron a desvestirse por completo y él mismo se deshizo de su propia ropa. Arturia sentía su cuerpo caliente, deseaba al rubio debajo de ella, lo deseaba dentro de ella, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en su tiempo de vida hasta ahora, pero un pensamiento cortó su lujuria de momento.

—Espera Gil no tenemos...—La mujer no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando el rubio alcanzó su pantalón y sacó de él una caja pequeña de cartón color verde y la agitó haciéndole saber a la rubia que era un paquete nuevo. 

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Arturia levantar una ceja y antes de que ella hiciera suposiciones erradas le explicó.

—No pongas esa cara mi amor, luego de lo que paso en la pijamada de Mordred y Enkidu ahora si pude prepararme adecuadamente—La rubia sintió cierto alivio en su pecho y recordó con gracia como hacía un par de semanas los niños habían hecho una pijamada en la casa de los Elish y cuando se aseguraron de que los niños estaban dormidos, Arturia y Gilgamesh tuvieron una sesión física casi tan pasional como la que tenían en este momento, sin embargo en aquella ocasión ninguno de los dos estaba preparado y aunque decidieron arriesgarse a tener relaciones sin protección, sus planes se vieron truncados por unos gritos ocasionados por las pesadillas de sus hijos.

—¿A quién se le ocurre poner a niños de cinco años a ver películas de terror?—cuestionó con humor la ojiverde. 

—Cuando yo era niño, me encantaban y las veía todo el tiempo —Se defendió el hombre. 

—Pues Enkidu las detesta —declaró la mujer haciendo que el rubio se encogiera de hombros dando por terminado ese tema y seguidamente luego de colocarse un preservativo, llevó sus manos a la cintura desnuda de ella para ayudarla a acomodarse mejor de modo que la punta de su erección encontrara la entrada de su flor intima. 

Arturia gimió al sentir el contacto, a lo que el hombre tomó uno de los mechones de cabello que enmarcaban el bello rostro de la mujer sobre él y lo puso detrás de su oreja. 

—Lo importante es que estamos solos y esta vez no tenemos más inconvenientes—dijo con una voz baja y ronca que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la ojiverde.

—Hace mucho que no hago esto —expresó Pendragon mirándolo a los ojos. 

—Yo igual—Le contestó Gilgamesh con sinceridad y acto seguido acarició la mejilla de la rubia y la acercó a él para volver a besarla. 

Arturia le correspondió empujando lejos sus miedos, después de su divorcio no creía volver a enamorarse de alguien, pero lo que sentía por el rubio era desbordante, inflamaba sus sentidos, quemaba sus entrañas e iluminaba su vida, alguna vez Tristán le dijo que la felicidad era distinta para cada quien y que no necesariamente residía en una persona, podría ser un objeto, una experiencia, un pensamiento, que cuando encontrara la suya lo sabría porque entonces estaría dispuesta a abrirse completamente a eso, pasando de ser opaca a translúcida y luego estaría lista para al fin dejar caer sus muros, permitiendo que ese algo la invadiera enteramente. 

Y en este momento la rubia estaba segura que su felicidad estaba ahí, debajo de ella, resistiendo las ganas de penetrarla hasta que ella le indicara que estaba lista, pero mientras tanto se frotaba delicadamente en sus pliegues. La mujer rompió el beso para mirar los ojos carmesí de su compañero y sin mas bajo sus caderas permitiendo al hombre entrar en ella. 

El rubio liberó un gemido al sentir como su miembro se rodeaba de la calidez de Arturia, pronto la rubia comenzó a mover las caderas mientras jadeaba, abrazó por el cuello al hombre y gimió cerca de su oído encendiéndolo, Gilgamesh llevó sus manos a las caderas de la mujer y la ayudó a acelerar el ritmo aumentando el placer de golpe, el hombre sintió que no resistiría mucho, giró la cabeza buscando de nuevo los labios de la mujer y se besaron con fuerza para después separarse en busca de aire. 

Arturia también estaba en el límite, unas cuantas estocadas más por parte del rubio y la mujer repentinamente detuvo sus movimientos mientras el orgasmo la invadía y la hacía temblar, clavó sus uñas en los hombros del rubio quien gimió sorprendido antes de acompañarla a la cumbre, la abrazó y abrumado echo la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en el sofá, apretando los ojos mientras dejaba salir un gruñido. 

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Arturia se incorporara un poco, haciendo que el miembro del hombre saliera de ella y al hacerlo Gilgamesh junto su frente a la de ella y la besó lentamente. 

—Eso estuvo muy bien —dijo la rubia realmente agradada cuando rompieron el beso. 

—Arturia —La llamó el hombre con voz inesperadamente seria haciendo que ella lo mirara— tenemos que decirle a Mordred y a Enkidu que estamos juntos —La mujer bajo la vista apenada, pero el rubio la tomó por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo—¿cuál es tu plan?, ¿pretendes que nos casemos a escondidas de nuestros hijos? —preguntó casi molesto.

—No —espetó ella y de repente sus palabras le llegaron y su mirada se volvió consternada, pero el rubio le sonrió. 

—No me estoy proponiendo aún, pero esas son mis intenciones contigo, te amo, quiero que seamos una familia, tú, Mordred, Enkidu y yo —La rubia respiró hondo.

—Dame esta semana, hablaré con Mordred, lo prometo, no le digas a Enkidu hasta que yo hablé con ella—pidió calmada y abrazó al rubio para calmar sus ansias. 

—Saldrá bien, ella entenderá—Le murmuró al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda. 

—Ya se me durmieron las piernas, vamos a la cama—dijo la mujer ya más relajada.

—Lo que ordene mi futura esposa—El hombre habló feliz y se levantó del sofá cargando a Arturia para ir a su dormitorio. 

—Aún no te propones y aún no te he aceptado como esposo —dejó en claro la mujer, a lo que el rubio le estampó un pequeño beso en los labios y siguió caminando.

A la mañana siguiente, Gilgamesh se despertó y tardó unos segundos en reconocer el lugar, estaba en la cama de Arturia mientras ella aún estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos, el rubio la contempló, se veía tan tranquila y hermosa que no pudo evitar sonreír, la amaba, quería despertar así todos los días, con ella a su lado. 

Él jamás había creído en el amor, siempre había pensado que la debilidad más grande del ser humano era que todos eran propensos a sentimentalismos absurdos; no obstante, la primera persona por la que albergó un sentimiento tan fuerte y sincero como el amor, fue su pequeño hijo Enkidu. Cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos de recién nacido, inclusive había llorado de la emoción, por él había cambiado su retorcida vida y cada día agradecía por tenerlo consigo. 

Pero Arturia Pendragon era diferente, el sentimiento que tenía por ella era igual de intenso, pero distinto, porque por ella no sentía un amor filial como por Enkidu, a ella la deseaba y la amaba como mujer. Ella lo desafiaba, sacaba lo mejor de él, no quería ninguna de sus posesiones, por el contrario la rubia trabajaba duro para hacerse de un patrimonio para su hija. Arturia era una mujer que había sufrido mucho en el pasado y aun así le estaba dando su total confianza al aceptarlo como pareja, al dejarlo entrar en su vida e incluso convivir con Mordred. Gilgamesh sabía de sobra el nivel de confianza que ella debía de tener en él como para permitirle tanta proximidad, pues él mismo había aceptado que ella se acercará a su pequeño hijo y en un principio él también había tenido ciertas inquietudes al respecto, pero ahora el rubio ya no tenía más dudas sobre lo que sentía por Pendragon y así, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su cabeza, se juró a sí mismo que nunca le fallaría. 

Un rato después la mujer despertó y miró al hombre a su lado. 

—Gilgamesh ¿qué haces en mi cama? —preguntó adormilada haciendo reír al rubio. 

—Ahora mismo estoy disfrutando de tu hermosa cara de recién levantada —contestó con ánimo y la rubia bostezó. 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó en medio de otro bostezo. 

—Casi medio día —Le dijo Elish. La mujer se levanto de golpe. 

—¿En serio? —cuestionó aturdida buscando su reloj, mientras el hombre la observó curioso.

—¿Tienes prisa? —Le preguntó al verla tan apurada. 

—Un poco, Bediviere traerá a Mordred a eso de la media tarde y me gusta tener la cena lista para cuando ella llega —dijo mientras se ponía una bata. 

—Yo debo ir por Enkidu a casa de mis padres, mañana hay escuela —comentó el rubio sin querer levantarse, entonces la mujer se recostó sobre su propio estomago a un lado del rubio y lo besó brevemente. 

—Anda vamos a ducharnos y luego me ayudas a preparar el desayuno —Le dijo, a lo que el hombre la miró un momento. 

—¿Siempre eres tan mandona? —preguntó fingiendo pesar esperando molestar un poco a la rubia, pero ella se levantó de la cama y le sonrió victoriosamente. 

—Parece que alguien se esta arrepintiendo de querer casarse conmigo —dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y se daba la vuelta para encaminarse al baño, pero el rubio Elish se levantó rápidamente, alcanzó a la mujer y la tomó por la cintura para cargarla sobre su hombro derecho haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara— Gilgamesh ¿qué haces? ¡Bájame! —El rubio no hizo caso a su petición. 

—Ni lo creas Arturia, esa decisión ya esta más que tomada, ahora vamos a darnos esa ducha —La rubia suspiró, al menos había logrado hacerlo salir de la cama.

Después del baño y un ligero desayuno, el rubio Elish estaba despidiéndose de Arturia en la puerta principal. 

—Te llamaré en la noche —Le dijo antes de besarla y al separarse, la mujer le habló en voz baja. 

—Te amo —Gilgamesh sonrió ampliamente y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

 

Cuando al fin el rubio se marchó de la casa, Arturia no dejaba de repasar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tanta euforia la hacía sentirse muy animada y motivada para hablar con su hija sobre la relación que tenía con el padre de Enkidu, estaba decidida, lo haría lo más pronto posible. 

La tarde trascurrió en calma y como a eso de las seis de la tarde la rubia estaba tomando una taza de té mientras organizaba su itinerario de la semana, cuando escuchó sonar el timbre y se apresuró a abrir intuyendo que serían su hija y su padre. 

Al abrir vio a la pequeña rubia, pero estaba visiblemente molesta y ni siquiera la saludó, simplemente caminó directo hacia su habitación mientras Arturia la miraba extrañada. 

—¿Mordred? —La llamó sin obtener respuesta. 

—Está molesta conmigo Arturia, tuve que reprenderla —Le dijo Bedivere que estaba parado en la puerta sin entrar a la casa, mientras cargaba la maleta de ropa de su hija. 

—¿Qué hizo? —Preguntó la rubia extrañada, pues era raro que el ojiverde riñera a la niña por algo. 

—Se comportó inapropiadamente con... bueno tú sabes —La rubia levantó una ceja y un segundo después entendió lo que quería decir su ex esposo. 

—Ya veo, hablaré con ella —dijo extendiendo la mano para recibir la maleta de Mordred. 

—Gracias Arturia, ya debo irme, cuídate y las veré en dos semanas —Se despidió el hombre y se volteó para irse. 

—Que te vaya bien —Fue lo último que la mujer dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa y dirigirse a la habitación de su hija.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que la niña respondiera. 

—¿Mordred? —La llamó con delicadeza y entonces su voz enojada se escuchó a través de la puerta. 

—¡Ahora no mamá! —Arturia abrió la puerta y entró viendo a su hija acostada en su cama escondiendo la cara en la almohada— ¿tú también vas a regañarme cómo papá? —preguntó sin mostrar su cara. 

La adulta caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a un lado de la niña. 

—Tu papá dice que fuiste grosera con su novia —En cuanto terminó su frase Mordred se volteó impulsivamente y gritó furiosa. 

—No fui yo, es ella, la odio —Arturia notó que la pequeña tenía los ojos llorosos, así que decidió no reñirla sino hablarle con calma.

—Mordred no debes decir eso —La niña siguió molesta.

—Pero es cierto mamá, Ishtar es una bruja, una bruja odiosa ¡AAAAAHHHH! —gritó contra la almohada, mientras los ojos de Arturia se ensancharon al escuchar ese nombre...

"¿Ishtar?" 

«El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño», pensó.                     


	6. Problemas gratuitos

Arturia estuvo analizando el asunto. Le había prometido a Gilgamesh que esa semana hablaría con Mordred sobre la relación que ahora mantenían, pero cuando la niña llegó tan enojada por alguna discusión que tuvo con la novia de su padre, no le pareció prudente decirle a la pequeña que ahora ella también tenía pareja, así que una vez más optó por esperar un poco.

Y luego estaba la otra situación que la preocupaba. Ella no lo sabía con seguridad, porque nunca le interesó, o nunca puso atención, siempre había ignorado el nombre de la mujer por la que Bedivere la había traicionado, hasta que al parecer, esa mujer estaba tomando peso en su vida de nuevo, o quizá no.

Arturia pensó en el peor de los escenarios. Era una actividad que solía realizar para ridiculizar sus miedos y suposiciones. Una forma de calmarse a sí misma.

La peor de las situaciones para la rubia, sería que la exesposa de Gilgamesh y la ahora novia de Bedivere fueran la misma persona. Pero luego se preguntó cuál sería el problema sí eso resultaba ser así. La exmujer de Gil ya no figuraba para nada en la vida del rubio, mientras que la novia de su ex marido no tenía nada que ver con ella, jamás la había visto en persona y lo poco, o mucho que sabía sobre esa mujer era lo que Mordred le contaba de vez en cuando.

Al pensar en su hija, un nuevo punto de preocupación apareció. Al parecer la pequeña no tenía una buena relación con la tal Ishtar, discutían a menudo y Mordred siempre decía que era odiosa. Arturia había pensado que su hija exageraba y que era normal que aquella mujer no le cayera bien al ser la novia de su padre. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Gilgamesh: "esa mujer tiene una personalidad detestable".

Arturia se preocupó por Mordred, pero su parte sensata la obligó a calmarse. Antes de cualquier cosa tenía que asegurarse de que en efecto la exesposa de Gil, fuera la misma mujer con la que Bedivere vivía.

 

.....

 

Al final de la semana por la mañana, Arturia estaba trabajando en la cafetería poniéndole frosting a unos panques cuando Gawain llegó a cubrir el turno de Tristán quien había pedido el día libre para celebrar el cumpleaños de su esposa. La rubia se alegró internamente, había esperado desde el inicio de la semana para tener una oportunidad de hablar con él en privado. El rubio repostero era un mujeriego que se había acostado con un montón de mujeres en Fuyuki. 

En la cena con Gilgamesh, ella había pensado en la posibilidad de que el nombre de Ishtar le sonara de alguna anécdota contada por Gawain, así que por ahora, él era una importante fuente de información para aclarar su duda.

—Gawain ¿puedo preguntarte algo un poco personal? —preguntó Pendragon.

El rubio alzó una ceja, era extraño que Arturia le pidiera eso, a pesar de que se conocían de algunos años y se llevaban bien, ella siempre respetaba las decisiones de los demás sin juzgarlos, así que si alguien quería contarle algo podía hacerlo con total libertad, pero ella no era de las que hacían preguntas, ella se limitaba a escuchar, comprender y apoyar.

—Claro Artie, lo que quieras —respondió sonriente.

—¿Te has acostado con alguna mujer llamada Ishtar? —preguntó muy seria sin dejar su labor de decorar panques.

Gawain dejó de revolver la mezcla para pastel y dejó el tazón en la mesa para voltear a verla.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confuso.

Al instante, Arturia se sintió fuera de lugar.

—Lo siento Gawain, no tengo derecho a preguntar esa clase de cosas—Se disculpó con prisa, a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo inconveniente en responderte Artie, confío en ti, pero es raro que preguntes algo así —comentó.

La rubia terminó con los panques y suspiró. 

—Así se llama la novia de Bedivere—confesó, haciendo que Gawain la mirara con incredulidad.

—Arturia pensé que ya lo habías superado ¿no estabas saliendo con alguien?—preguntó agitado.

La mujer no esperaba que su amigo interpretara así las cosas. 

—No es eso, es que la exesposa de Gilgamesh también se llama así y...

—¿Crees que son la misma? —preguntó el hombre interrumpiéndola.

—Si —contestó desviando la mirada.

—Artie, debe haber muchas mujeres con el mismo nombre, la exesposa de tu novio, la novia de tu exesposo y la mujer con la que me acosté pueden ser tres personas completamente diferentes —dijo con seriedad— sería demasiada coincidencia que fueran la misma ¿no lo crees?—preguntó sonriendo— en vez de preocuparte por eso, deberías relajarte y disfrutar lo que estás viviendo ahora ¿cómo te fue en tu cita el fin de semana pasado? —preguntó.

Arturia se sonrojó de inmediato y sonrió. 

—Bien—Su voz suave hizo que Gawain se acercara.

—¿Lo ves? En vez de disfrutar de esa felicidad, estás mortificándote con suposiciones —Hizo una pequeña pausa— y en todo caso ¿cuál sería el problema de que fueran la misma? ¿qué te preocupa realmente? —cuestionó tratando de que la rubia le revelará su miedo.

La mujer se tomó un momento para responder.

—Mordred —dijo con firmeza— nunca se ha llevado bien con la novia de su padre y Gilgamesh dijo que su exmujer era insoportable —explicó esperando que Gawain entendiera su inquietud.

El rubio consideró su respuesta. 

—Ya, pero según recuerdo Bedivere ya tiene un tiempo con esa mujer y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada grave entre ella y Mordred, o ¿sí? —preguntó seriamente.

Entonces Arturia negó con la cabeza y luego suspiró pesadamente sintiéndose ridícula por sus temores y aliviada por las palabras de su amigo.

—Tienes razón, gracias Gawain —dijo y se abrazaron.

—Cuando quieras jefa, sabes que eres como mi hermana Artie, tú y Mordred pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea —dijo el rubio cuando se soltaron— ahora necesito apurarme con este pastel, va a ser mucho mejor que el que hizo Lancelot la semana pasada, te lo aseguro—El hombre habló decidido y regresó de vuelta a batir la mezcla que había abandonado.

Arturia miró el reloj, aún quedaban algunas horas antes de recoger a Mordred del jardín de niños, así que pensó en hornear algunos bizcochos, pero en ese momento, recibió una llamada de la directora von Einzbern quien le pedía que fuera a la escuela lo más pronto posible.

La rubia suspiró pensando que podría haber hecho su hija, luego fue a avisarle a Gawain quien le dijo que fuera a atender el asunto, de todos modos Lancelot no debía tardar en llegar para terminar de hornear el inventario del día.

 

.....

 

Mientras conducía, el teléfono de la ojiverde sonó varias veces, pero al no llevar manos libres no pudo atenderlo. Cuando al fin llegó a "Little Grial" vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Gilgamesh. Pero no importaba lo que quería el rubio en ese momento, pensó la mujer, cualquier cosa, tendría que esperar.

No obstante, cuando entró a la oficina de la directora se sorprendió al ver que Gil estaba ahí sentado con Enkidu, mientras Mordred también ahí, estaba un poco alejada de los Elish con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesta.

—Pase por favor y siéntese señorita Pendragon —habló la directora con calma.

Arturia se acercó a la silla vacía junto a Mordred y le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Gilgamesh quien mantuvo su expresión serena sin revelar nada. La rubia se sentó y esperó.

—Señorita Pendragon, ha habido un nuevo pleito entre su hija y Enkidu —La mujer albina se notaba preocupada— pensaba que sus citas de juegos estaban funcionando, pero hoy Mordred volvió a empujar a Enkidu —dijo, a lo que Arturia miró inmediatamente a su hija.

—Mordred ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Le preguntó, pero la niña se mantuvo en silencio— ¿no decías que Enkidu era tu mejor amigo?, ¿qué paso? —insistió.

La pequeña rubia se volteó a mirar a su madre. 

—Era mi mejor amigo hasta que resultó ser un mentiroso —contestó en voz alta.

Arturia frunció el ceño confundida. 

—¿En qué te mintió? —preguntó.

—Él dijo que te vio a ti y a su papá besarse en la boca y yo sé que eso no puede ser verdad —dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza— sólo las personas que se aman hacen eso—De pronto la voz de la niña se quebró y fueron evidentes sus ganas de llorar—, aún quieres a mi papá ¿verdad?—preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

La madre de la niña sintió el peso de la culpa en sus hombros, en ese momento quiso regresar el tiempo y haber hablado con su hija. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo lamento directora, pero necesito hablar a solas con mi hija —pidió firmemente dirigiéndose a la albina quien asintió.

—Entiendo, en ese caso la dejaré salir temprano por hoy —dijo— pero necesito que venga a hablar conmigo el lunes señorita Pendragon.

Arturia asintió. 

—Está bien —aceptó y luego se dirigió a la niña— Mordred ve a traer tu mochila y tu abrigo, nos vamos a casa —Le anunció y la pequeña rubia obedeció saliendo de la oficina.

La rubia Pendragon entonces se acercó a los Elish y se agachó a la altura del niño. 

—Siento mucho lo que paso Enkidu —Se disculpó.

—No es una mentira, yo los vi —El pequeño peliverde se defendió haciendo que la mujer le sonriera.

—Tienes razón... —Comenzó a explicar la rubia, pero de inmediato fue interrumpida. La voz de la directora von Einzbern se hizo presente abruptamente. 

—Entonces ¿hay algo entre ustedes? —preguntó, a lo que Gilgamesh y Arturia la miraron con una ceja levantada.

Pendragon fue la que tomó la palabra. 

—Si, lo siento directora, es mi culpa que Mordred actuara así, pospuse demasiado esta platica con ella —Se explicó.

—Ya veo —soltó la mujer entendiendo la situación y luego se dirigió al niño— Enkidu ¿estás molesto con Mordred? —preguntó.

El peliverde movió negativamente la cabeza. 

—Si Mo-chan no lo sabía, entonces creo que comprendo porque no me creyó y me llamó mentiroso —dijo y desvió la mirada— yo no sabía que era un secreto —agregó apenado haciendo sentir a Arturia realmente avergonzada.

Pero antes de que la rubia dijera algo, la directora se adelantó. 

—Señor Elish, señorita Pendragon, creo que deberían hablar con sus hijos con franqueza —dijo con voz seria— ya no es necesario que venga el lunes señorita Pendragon, pero por favor avísenme cómo se resuelve esto —Los rubios volvieron a verla con una ceja alzada—, es que no quiero más peleas entre los niños —Se excusó la mujer de ojos rojos.

Arturia asintió. 

—Así será —dijo levantándose.

—Enkidu tú puedes volver a tu clase —avisó la directora— buenos días señor Elish, señorita Pendragon —despidió a los padres y dirigió su atención a los documentos en su escritorio.

Los dos adultos y Enkidu salieron de la oficina. Arturia se sentía avergonzada y frustrada, además le inquietaba el hecho de que Gilgamesh estuviera tan callado y pensó que probablemente estaba lo suficientemente enojado con ella como para ponerle fin a su relación y la tristeza por ese pensamiento se hizo presente en la mujer. Pero de pronto sintió una mano tomando la suya.

—Te lo dije —El rubio la miró con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y luego se acercó más a ella— ¿quieres que hablemos juntos con Mordred? —Le preguntó, a lo que Arturia negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame hablar con ella y luego hablaremos los cuatro —dijo mirando de reojo a Enkidu— te llamaré más tarde ¿sí? —pidió ella un poco más tranquila.

El hombre suspiró. 

—De acuerdo —aceptó y plantó un fugaz beso en su frente— te amo —Le susurró.

Arturia sonrió. 

—Yo a ti —contestó en voz baja.

Unos minutos después Mordred llegó. 

—¿Lista? —preguntó su madre, a lo que la niña asintió— bien; hasta luego —Se despidió de Gilgamesh y Enkidu.

 

.....

 

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la mayor de las rubias le dio la mano a su hija y la condujo a la sala. 

—Vamos a sentarnos —Mordred estaba muy cerca de su madre, mientras ésta buscaba las palabras adecuadas— debí decirte sobre esto hace un tiempo —dijo mirándola a los ojos—, el papá de Enkidu y yo empezamos una relación —soltó y esperó un momento.

La niña parpadeó un par de veces. 

—¿Son novios? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí —contestó la mujer.

—Pero ¿por qué mamá? ¿ya no quieres a mi papá? —La pequeña empezó a alterarse.

Arturia tomó la manos de su hija con delicadeza. 

—Mordred, tu papá y yo no habríamos sido felices si hubiéramos permanecido juntos, él se enamoró de alguien más y ahora yo también siento amor por otra persona —explicó con calma.

—Pero si quisieran podrían volver a estar juntos —dijo de manera precipitada.

La mujer suspiró. 

—No hija, con quien quiero estar, no es con tu padre —dijo segura.

Mordred empezó a llorar. 

—¿A mí también me vas a dejar de querer? —preguntó entre sollozos— ¿vas a querer ahora a Enkidu? —Su llanto aumentó y ya no pudo hablar, su madre la abrazó aferrándola a sí misma.

—Jamás voy a dejar de quererte —Le dijo al oído y beso repetidamente su cabello— te amo hija.

 

.....

 

Después de su plática, Mordred le dijo a su madre que tenía sueño y ella aceptó que se durmiera un rato en lo que preparaba la comida y cuando terminó subió a despertar a la niña.

Entró con cuidado a su habitación pero no la vio en su cama. 

—¿Mordred? —La llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. La mujer se dirigió al baño, pero éste estaba vacío— ¡Mordred! —Volvió a llamarla, esta vez en voz alta, mientras empezaba a buscarla por todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Pero fue inútil, la niña no estaba ahí.


	7. Un feroz cachorro

Decir que Arturia estaba aterrada era poco, en cuanto no encontró a su hija en la casa fue a donde sus vecinos preguntando por ella, pero todos le dijeron lo mismo —nadie la había visto—. La niña de cinco años podría estar en cualquier sitio y era bastante vulnerable; aún no sabía cruzar la calle sola y era muy pequeña para medir los peligros latentes del exterior. En medio de todo, Arturia sólo podía tratar de mantenerse lo más serena posible mientras esperaba cualquier información acerca de Mordred.

Había pensado en ir a buscarla por las calles, pero antes de salir, había llamado a la policía y le habían recomendado esperar en casa:

_—Departamento de personas desaparecidas._

—Soy Arturia Pendragon, quiero reportar la desaparición de mi hija, se llama Mordred Airgetlám, tiene cinco años, es rubia, de ojos verdes, tez blanca y mide un metro de altura —dijo tan rápido que apenas se le entendió.

 _—Cálmese un poco señora Pendragon_  —pidió el oficial del otro lado de la línea—  _¿hace cuánto que desapareció su hija?_

—Me di cuenta hace unos 20 minutos, pero puede que se haya salido de la casa hace más de una hora.

 _—¿Cree que fue ella la que salió por su cuenta?, ¿tuvieron alguna riña?_  —preguntó con interés.

—Algo así, ella estaba molesta conmigo, pero lo hablamos y pensé que estaba bien.

 _—Ya entiendo, escuche señora Pendragon, ha pasado muy poco tiempo, a menudo sucede que cuando los niños se enojan, se escapan para preocupar a sus padres, pero si son muy pequeños, como en el caso de su hija, se asustan pronto y deciden regresar; quédese en su casa y si ella no ha regresado en unas dos horas vuelva a comunicarse con nosotros._ —Fueron las palabras finales del oficial.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, la madre palideció "¿Dos horas?", pensó angustiada "¿qué no podría ocurrirle a su hija en dos horas?". Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió sola, no podía pensar con su habitual coherencia, tenía mucho miedo y sólo podía pedirle al cielo que su hija estuviera bien y que regresara pronto.

Al poco pensó en llamar a Bedivere, pero al final se decidió por no hacerlo, en cambio tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Gilgamesh.

 _—Hola mi amor, estaba esperando tu llamada ¿cómo te fue con Mordred?_  —preguntó.

—Gil —La voz de la mujer se quebró a tal grado, que de inmediato el rubio supo que algo andaba mal.

 _—¿Qué tienes Arturia?_  —preguntó preocupado.

—Gil, Mordred no está. —Se notaba el esfuerzo que la rubia estaba poniendo para hablar con voz clara.

 _—No te entiendo_ —contestó el hombre que no logró descifrar el mensaje implícito de la frase dicha por ella.

—Se escapó, no sé donde está —aclaró la mujer hecha un manojo de nervios.

_—Cálmate Arturia, piensa ¿ya lo había hecho antes?_

—Nunca.

_—¿Llamaste a la policía?_

—Sí, pero me dijeron que tenían que pasar unas dos horas para levantar el reporte. —En sus palabras se podía distinguir cierto enfado.

 _—¿Y a su padre?_  —preguntó el rubio.

—¡No! —contestó ansiosa— no quiero que piense que no cuido bien de Mordred, podría intentar quitarme la custodia, yo... —La mujer hablaba cada vez más rápido, así que Gilgamesh le quitó la palabra para tranquilizarla.

 _—Arturia respira, sé que estás asustada, pero lo primordial es encontrar a Mordred, lo más probable es que haya huido hacia su padre, tienes que llamarlo y ponerlo al tanto de la situación para que esté al pendiente, yo voy para tu casa ahora mismo, llámalo en lo que yo llego ¿de acuerdo?_  —El rubio le habló despacio, con un tono de voz que le inspiró confianza y un poco de orden a los insensatos pensamientos que poblaban su cabeza desde que se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de su hija.

—Está bien —aceptó un poco más calmada.

 _—Tranquila_ —dijo el hombre— _la encontraremos_.

Al finalizar la llamada, la rubia se comunicó con su exmarido y le contó todo el asunto, exceptuando lo de su nueva relación; Bedivere le dijo que ahora mismo no estaba en casa, sino en su oficina, así que llamaría a su novia para que se quedara esperando a ver si la niña llegaba.

Arturia salió con el teléfono en mano por cualquier imprevisto y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada a la casa, abrazó sus rodillas y se dijo a sí misma que no lloraría, su hija tenía que estar bien, al final del día la tendría de nuevo en casa...

Pasados unos cuarenta minutos la mujer comenzó a impacientarse, Gilgamesh aún no llegaba, lo cual era extraño ya que no vivían muy lejos el uno del otro y como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, en ese momento su teléfono emitió un sonido; un mensaje había sido recibido.

 

_"La encontré"_

 

Era lo único que decía y venía del número del rubio Elish. Al instante, Arturia intentó comunicarse con él, pero la llamada no fue contestada, la rubia siguió intentando sin éxito hasta que unos minutos después, la mujer reconoció el particular ruido del auto de Gilgamesh estacionándose enfrente de su jardín.

La mujer se levantó de prisa tirando su teléfono a un lado; Gilgamesh salió lo más rápido que pudo del vehículo, dio grandes pasos e interceptó a la rubia que iba casi corriendo hacia él.

—Arturia cálmate —pidió mientras la sujetaba por los hombros de manera firme sin lastimarla.

La rubia se agarró a las solapas del saco del hombre frente a ella y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Dijiste que la encontraste ¿dónde está? —preguntó ansiosa y desesperada por saber el paradero de su hija.

—En el auto —contestó y al instante la mujer se movió un poco y logró distinguir a la niña sentada en la parte de atrás del vehículo y, aunque su reacción inmediata fue zafarse de Elish, él no se lo permitió, apretando un poco más su agarre sobre sus hombros—, pero le prometí que no estaría en problemas —dijo captando la atención de la madre.

—Sé que estás muy asustada y que al saber lo que hizo, probablemente vas a enojarte mucho con ella, pero no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo? —El hombre la miró esperando una respuesta, pero Arturia entrecerró los ojos, se sentía bastante confundida, enojada y asustada para pensar en lo extraño que estaba resultando toda la situación.

Gilgamesh resopló y la soltó, pero antes de que ella se moviera, él fue más rápido y caminó al auto para abrir la puerta trasera y dejar bajar a la niña quien se quedó ahí de pie expectante mirando a su madre.

La mujer contempló la cara de remordimiento de la pequeña rubia y luego empezó a caminar hacia ella.

—¡Mordred Airgetlám estás en serios problemas señorita! —espetó y cuando estuvo frente a ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y la abrazó con fuerza— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó separándose un poco para mirarla detalladamente.

La pequeña rubia asintió pero su madre insistió.

—¿Segura?, ¿a dónde fuiste?, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —La mujer no paró de hablar para respirar ni para dejar que su hija contestara—. No vuelvas a hacerlo, tuve mucho miedo —dijo y volvió a estrecharla en sus brazos.

El rubio vio la escena y sonrió ligeramente, se paró detrás de su pareja y se inclinó un poco para pasar una mano por su espalda. Al toque de Gilgamesh la mujer se tranquilizó un poco más, se separó de Mordred pero la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente.

—Dime ¿a dónde fuiste? —pidió con calma.

—Quería ir a la residencia de los Elish —contestó en voz baja, a lo que la madre alzó una ceja.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó confusa— ¿Querías ver a Enkidu? Él aún está en la escuela. —Le recordó.

—Lo sé, pero no era Enki a quien quería ver —aclaró.

—¿Entonces? —Arturia no comprendía las acciones de su hija.

—Quería verlo a él —dijo señalando a Gilgamesh.

La mujer hizo un gesto de confusión total, estaba por decir algo, pero Mordred se adelantó, apretando un poco las manos de la adulta.

—Mamá, desde hace un tiempo sonríes más, cocinas cosas más deliciosas, te ves feliz, realmente feliz —dijo con dulzura en su mirada— creo que es por él. —La niña volvió a señalar a Gilgamesh— Quiero que seas feliz mamá, por eso tenía que asegurarme de que el Doradito en verdad te quiere.

—¿El Doradito? —preguntó la mujer mirando de reojo a su novio, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

—Por eso... —La pequeña Airgetlám empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

 

.............

 

Mordred se había escabullido de su habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, revisó a su madre quien estaba concentrada en su labor de cocinar y cuidando sus pasos salió de la casa. Esperaba no tardar demasiado; de hecho, su plan era ir a la residencia Elish, hablar con el que ahora sabía era el novio de su madre y regresar antes de que ella notara su ausencia.

Con todas las veces que había ido a la casa de Enkidu en los últimos meses, la pequeña Airgetlám estaba segura de que recordaría fácilmente el camino, pero se equivocó y dio unas vueltas extra por donde no debía. Pasado un rato pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, pero cuando vio a su alrededor vio un montón de tiendas que no le eran familiares, entonces se dio cuenta; estaba perdida.

Se sentó en la banqueta intentando recordar las instrucciones que su madre le había dado en casos de emergencia. Arturia siempre le había dicho que debía recordar su nombre completo, dirección y el número telefónico de la casa, pero la pequeña Mordred nunca ponía atención a esa clase de cosas.

La gente que pasaba por ahí comenzó a notar a la niña sola sentada en la acera, pero no se acercaron a ella, simplemente la miraban y murmuraban cosas. Esto fue notado por Mordred que al pasar los minutos empezaba a sentirse cada vez más asustada y arrepentida; pero, cuando estaba a punto de llorar, un gatito gris se le acercó y comenzó a ronronear mientras se frotaba en su rodilla.

—Hola ¿estás perdido? —preguntó, a lo que el felino emitió un pequeño maullido.

—Yo también —dijo sonriente y comenzó a acariciar sus orejas.

 

.............

 

Cuando Gilgamesh colgó el teléfono luego de la llamada de Arturia, de inmediato se movió para ir a casa de la rubia. A decir verdad se sentía un poco culpable, él había insistido mucho para que ella hablará con Mordred, pues era un paso fundamental para sus planes de vida junto a Pendragon, pero él siempre había pensado que la niña lo tomaría de buena manera, no consideró que quizá con la situación en la que estaba con su padre y su difícil situación con la novia de éste, decidiría escaparse...

Avisó a la señora Siduri —la anciana ama de llaves que se ocupaba del personal de servicio de su residencia— que saldría. Tomó las llaves de su auto, nunca había querido contratar a algún chofer; conducir era algo que le gustaba, sobre todo porque Fuyuki no era una gran ciudad retacada de autos, por lo que podía correr su preciado vehículo sin tener que experimentar la tortura del tráfico de las grandes megalópolis.

El rubio Elish optó por tomar un pequeño atajo por una calle llena de tiendas por la que no solía pasar nunca, pero que le ahorraría unos minutos para llegar a la casa de Arturia. Iba manejando a buena velocidad cuando de repente algo captó su atención; sentada en la acera estaba Mordred jugando con un gato.

Gilgamesh disminuyó la velocidad mientras pensaba como proceder, podría llamarla, pero si la niña estaba enojada por el asunto de su relación con su madre, podría echarse a correr; entonces, decidió estacionarse y acercarse a ella con sigilo.

Mordred jugaba alegremente con el minino cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Cachorro de león —preguntó el hombre que acto seguido se sentó en la banqueta, a un lado de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí Doradito? —La niña estaba sorprendida y en el fondo aliviada.

—Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti —dijo el hombre mirando un poco al gatito gris que parecía haberle tomado afecto a la pequeña rubia.

De inmediato Mordred se puso de pie, palideciendo al instante.

—¿Mamá sabe que no estoy en casa? —preguntó con cierta angustia.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza mirando los graciosos gestos de preocupación de la niña; el parecido con la madre era extraordinario y por un momento no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido la mujer que amaba en su infancia.

—¡Voy a estar castigada de por vida! —exclamó Mordred sosteniendo sus mejillas con sus manos.

—¿Te escapaste para ir con tu padre? —preguntó el hombre de manera seria.

La niña negó moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Yo quería verte a ti —dijo mirando a los ojos carmesí del rubio.

—¿A mí? —preguntó extrañado el hombre.

De repente, Mordred miró con determinación al adulto.

—¡Tengo que saberlo! ¡Y dejártelo bien claro! —Su voz era alta, firme y retadora—. Mamá no está sola, ella me tiene a mí para protegerla, pero al parecer te quiere, por eso ¡Tengo que saberlo! —gritó lo último mientras sus ojos brillaban connotando audacia— ¿Quieres a mi mamá? —preguntó muy seria y continuó hablando— Te lo advierto, si la haces llorar voy a hacer que lo pagues y... —En ese momento Gilgamesh soltó a reír de manera estruendosa; cuando se calmó revolvió un poco el flequillo de la niña y la miró fijamente.

—Amo a Arturia y quiero casarme con ella —dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

Mordred abrió los ojos con verdadera sorpresa.

—¿Casarte? —preguntó asombrada mientras analizaba la palabras dichas por el adulto— debes quererla mucho —concluyó un tanto más tranquila, pero luego algo vino a su mente y se puso seria de nuevo—. Pero aunque te cases con ella, te lo digo desde ahora, yo ya tengo un papá y lo quiero mucho, así que no pienso llamarte "padre" aunque te cases con mi mamá —espetó con rudeza.

El rubio aún sonriendo asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, puedo entenderlo —dijo tranquilo. Él ya había considerado esa posibilidad y realmente no esperaba que la niña Airgetlám lo aceptara como una figura paterna, de hecho estaba bastante conforme, porque al menos eso le confirmaba que la hija de Arturia era una niña feliz y tenía un buen padre.

El hombre abandonó sus pensamientos cuando de repente, Mordred volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Pero si mi mamá quiere, Enkidu puede llamarla madre —dijo con calma.

El gesto de Gilgamesh cambió de inmediato, frunció el ceño, mirando con extrañeza y cierta dureza a la niña.

—¿Tú qué sabes acerca de la madre de Enkidu? —preguntó de manera directa.

—Él me dijo una vez que no tenía mamá —respondió la rubia con tono triste.

El hombre se tranquilizó y recuperó su tono neutral.

—Pues es verdad —dijo y luego se hizo consciente del tiempo que había pasado desde que le había dicho a Arturia que iba para su casa— ¿Tienes más preguntas para mí? —cuestionó antes de ponerse de pie.

Mordred movió la cabeza en negación.

—Entonces vamos con tu madre, espero que ella esté bien —dijo con preocupación mientras le extendía la mano a la niña. Ella aceptó tomarlo de la mano, se despidió del gatito que se quedó sentado en la acera y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto del rubio.

Una vez en el vehículo, la rubia miró a Gilgamesh a través del espejo retrovisor, mientras éste terminaba de mandarle un pequeño mensaje a Arturia; hubiera sido más largo, o la habría llamado, pero su teléfono estaba por quedarse sin batería, así que se apresuró a textearle y unos segundos después de enviado el mensaje, el aparato se apagó.

—Doradito ¿puedes hacer que mamá no se enoje conmigo por salirme sin permiso? —preguntó de pronto la niña.

El adulto vio el espejo encontrándose con su mirada.

—No prometo nada, yo mismo estoy enojado por eso —dijo serio.

—¿Tú por qué? —preguntó.

Gilgamesh soltó un suspiro y sonrió mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Cualquier cosa que preocupe a mi futura esposa, me enoja; por supuesto.

 

.............

 

Después de escuchar lo ocurrido, la rubia adulta dejó escapar un largo suspiró.

—Vas a estar castigada un mes —anunció.

—Pero mamá... —Intentó replicar la niña, mas de inmediato, Arturia le dedicó una gélida mirada; por tanto Mordred resopló resignada.

La madre besó la frente de su hija quien se sonrojó un poco, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, le gustaba sentirse amada por sus padres, en especial por su madre que por lo regular era un tanto fría en comparación con su padre que la llenaba de muestras de afecto. Aún así no podía quejarse, pues aunque su madre era un tanto reservada, sabía que la amaba, se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba con amor... Por eso, cuando Enkidu, en cierta ocasión le dijo que él no tenía mamá; la pequeña rubia se entristeció bastante.

—Ve a lavarte —dijo Arturia y Mordred asintió para después dirigirse a la casa.

La adulta se puso de pie y soltó otro suspiró al ver a su hija caminar hacia su hogar, luego a miró Gilgamesh.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja. El hombre extendió un poco sus brazos.

—Ven aquí —pidió y ella cedió; Gilgamesh la encerró en sus brazos confortándola y ella se aferró a su cuerpo.

—Tuve mucho miedo —confesó. El rubio besó su sien.

—Ya todo está bien —Le dijo al oído y puso un beso en su mejilla.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que la pareja de rubios no se soltó, Gilgamesh se separó un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo que ir por Enkidu al colegio —dijo después de ver rápidamente su reloj de pulsera.

La mujer asintió y soltó a Elish.

—¿Por qué no lo traes, comemos todos juntos y al fin hablamos los cuatro? —propuso Arturia causando una gran sonrisa en el rubio.

—De acuerdo, no tardaré —dijo y antes de subir al auto, besó a la mujer; un gesto sincero y profundo que les brindó a ambos, sobre todo a la rubia, calma y serenidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gilgamesh por última vez antes de irse. La mujer asintió sonriendo.

 

.............

 

Un pequeño de cabello verde escuchaba asombrado a su padre.

—¿De verdad Mo-chan hizo todo eso? ¡Que sorprendente! —expresó desde la parte de atrás del auto.

Su padre lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor por un segundo y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el camino mientras manejaba.

—Enkidu, lo que hizo Mordred fue peligroso y no va a volver a hacerlo, así que tú ni lo pienses —dijo firmemente el hombre de ojos color rubí.

Gilgamesh estacionó el auto cerca de la casa Pendragon, él y su hijo bajaron y caminaron de la mano hacia la casa, pero en ese momento un hombre que venía detrás de ellos, los adelantó.

—Con permiso. —Se escuchó decir a aquel extraño.

Los Elish sólo pudieron ver la espalda de un hombre de traje con el cabello plateado. Esto no hubiera tenido la mayor importancia si no hubiera sido porque aquel tipo entró directamente a la casa de Arturia.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Enkidu con mucha curiosidad.

El rubio frunció el ceño y luego miró a su hijo.

—Vamos a ver —Le dijo al niño con complicidad y se acercaron a la entrada de la casa.

 

 

 


	8. Conflictos parte I

El misterioso hombre de cabellera plateada ingresó al jardín donde Arturia se encontraba cortando unas flores para poner en el florero del recibidor, pues al pequeño hijo de Gilgamesh le encantaban, razón por la cual siempre que iba de visita, la mujer rubia hacía un pequeño arreglo para que el peliverde lo disfrutara.

—¿Ya supiste algo de Mordred? —preguntó muy preocupado el hombre.

—Lo lamento Bedivere, olvidé llamarte de nuevo, ella ya está en casa —dijo la rubia un poco agobiada ya que luego de lo sucedido, no llamó al padre de su hija para decirle que las cosas se habían resuelto y esto le causó cierta culpa.

—Arturia ¿qué paso? —preguntó— tuve que faltar a una junta muy importante porque estaba muy preocupado por tu llamada —Le dijo, intentando mantenerse lo más calmado posible. La mujer bajó la vista.

—Se escapó mientras yo preparaba la comida —En su llamada telefónica, Arturia le había dicho todo muy rápido y con muy pocos detalles a su exmarido, ahora teniéndolo en frente, hablarle con más franqueza era inevitable para ella.

—¿Se escapó?, ¿por qué lo haría? Ella no es así —comentó el hombre de cabello plateado mostrándose incrédulo— ¿discutieron por algo? —preguntó.

—Pues...—La mujer estaba pensando qué tanto revelarle y cómo hacerlo, cuando en ese momento, el sonido de un carraspeo los hizo voltearse a la entrada del jardín donde los hombres Elish estaban de pie. Bedivere observó un momento al rubio y apenas pudo sostener unos instantes la feroz mirada de sus profundos ojos color carmín; por ende, su vista se desvió al pequeño niño que no debía pasar la edad de su hija. Enkidu se sintió cohibido por la mirada del extraño y se refugió detrás de una pierna de su padre.

El peliplateado dejo en paz al niño y se volvió de nuevo hacia su exesposa.

—Arturia no puedes hacer esto —dijo en voz baja— ahora entiendo porque Mordred se escapó —reprochó.

—No puedo hacer ¿qué? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Tener una pareja —aclaró.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó la madre visiblemente molesta.

—Mordred es una niña pequeña, lo que hagas va a afectarla —dijo el otro, intentando que su exmujer entendiera su punto.

—Bedivere soy libre para tener una pareja y Mordred lo entiende bien —La rubia no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Claro, por eso se escapó ¿no? —dijo el hombre con sarcasmo en sus palabras, haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara.

—Tú no entiendes, ella... —Arturia intentó defenderse, explicándole que Mordred ya había aceptado las cosas, pero Bedivere le quitó la palabra.

—No, la que no entiende eres tú, no puedes estar con alguien de quien desconoces sus intenciones, nuestra hija va a encariñarse con él y cuando te deje va a ser ella la que peor lo pase —explicó el hombre con un tono frío y la mirada inesperadamente seria. Pendragon nunca lo había visto así, ni en sus días como novios ni en su matrimonio, el que había sido su esposo siempre había sido gentil y comprensivo con ella; era casi otra persona, pero aun así, la rubia no dejaría que él opinara donde ya no tenía cabida.

—Bajo esa lógica, tú no deberías tener pareja tampoco —dijo con firmeza.

—Eso es completamente diferente Arturia, yo voy en serio con ella —aclaró el hombre— ¿No te das cuenta de que al vivir contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, tus acciones tienen mayor peso que las mías sobre nuestra hija? —preguntó seriamente causando el enojo definitivo de la rubia.

—¿Qué le va a pesar más Bedivere?, ¿el hecho de que yo quiera a alguien después de estar dos años sola?, ¿o tu adulterio? —cuestionó la mujer con determinación. El peliplateado se asombró por las palabras de su expareja y una sensación incómoda lo atravesó.

—Nunca me lo habías echado en cara —expresó en voz baja; casi dolido.

—Nunca había sido necesario —dijo ella con voz neutra.

El exmarido de Pendragon estaba por decir algo, pero el rubio Elish que había estado como mero espectador hasta el momento, decidió tomar parte de la conversación.

—Bien, ya basta —dijo, cargó a Enkidu y luego se acercó a su novia, pasándole un brazo por la espalda, dejando su mano bien puesta sobre su cintura y miró a los ojos al otro hombre—, que te quede claro, yo voy completamente en serio con Arturia y, Mordred ya lo ha aceptado, más te vale hablarle a mi mujer con más respeto —habló con firmeza y con acero en sus ojos, lo cual intimidó un poco a Airgetlam que no esperaba que la nueva pareja de Arturia estuviera tan entusiasmado con ella.

Bedivere pensó en responderle al rubio puesto que aún se sentía preocupado por su hija, pero la mirada de confusión del pequeño niño peliverde en sus brazos lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Antes de irme quiero hablar con mi hija —pidió calmado y la rubia asintió.

—Está dentro, pasa y llámala —consintió.

Bedivere les dirigió una última mirada a los adultos antes de avanzar hacia la casa y cuando se quedaron solos, Arturia se recargó en el pecho del rubio y dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre sin quitar la mano de la cintura de su novia y la sintió mover la cabeza en afirmación.

—¿Ese señor es el papá de Mordred? —preguntó de pronto Enkidu, a lo que la mujer volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, esta vez mirando al niño— vaya, Mo-chan se parece mucho a él, tienen casi el mismo color de ojos, siempre me lo imagine como un señor muy bueno y amable, ahora pienso que fue un poco malo contigo, no sé qué es el adul... ¿adulerio? Pero suena feo —dijo el peliverde.

Arturia miró al pequeño y pensó que esa clase de temas no eran adecuados para su corta edad.

—Lamento que escucharas todo eso Enkidu, toma las corte para ti —dijo ofreciéndole el ramo de geranios blancos que no había soltado y el pequeño Elish lo recibió alegre.

—Oh que bonitas, muchas gracias —dijo y se olvidó de la situación con el padre de su amiga.

Arturia bajó la mirada y su gesto preocupado no pasó desapercibido por el otro rubio que bajó a Enkidu para abrazar a la rubia y besó su cabellera.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bedivere salió de la casa y se dirigió a la rubia quien aún estaba abrazada a Gilgamesh. Arturia se separó de él y le hizo una seña silenciosa para que la dejara sola con su exesposo.

A regañadientes, el rubio Elish tomó de la mano a Enkidu y caminaron juntos hacia la casa, antes de entrar le dirigió una breve mirada a Arturia.

—Mordred me explicó lo que sucedió y sus razones, pero aun así, piensa un poco en lo que te dije Arturia —pidió el hombre visiblemente más calmado.

—Bedivere, lo único que puedo pensar por el momento es que tú no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida personal —dijo tranquila.

—Ese hombre sólo va a utilizarte —Fueron las palabras dichas por el peliplateado y que encendieron de nueva cuenta la molestia en la rubia.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó, a lo que Airgetlam movió la cabeza en negación.

—No, pero es obvio, sólo está buscando una madre para su hijo, no le interesas como mujer, a nadie le puedes interesar como mujer —soltó con voz fría. La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, las palabras del hombre que amó en el pasado la tomaron totalmente desprevenida y no tuvo una respuesta para defenderse. Bedivere se dio cuenta de su rudeza y se aclaró la garganta— no lo malentiendas, eres muy hermosa y atractiva Arturia, pero tú te bastas a ti misma, no necesitas a nadie, eres demasiado independiente y eso repele a la gente, nadie se siente necesario en tu presencia —terminó diciendo en forma de reproche sin darse cuenta, pero a cambio le devolvió algo de templanza a la mujer.

—Bedivere, creo que ya tienes que irte —habló ella alzando el rostro mostrándose digna y el hombre asintió.

—Te veré la siguiente semana cuando venga a recoger a Mordred —dijo y se fue.

 

La rubia ingresó a su hogar y vio las flores de Enkidu que ya habían sido puestas en el pequeño jarrón azul de la mesita del recibidor. Gilgamesh estaba sentado en el sofá, jugando con los hijos de ambos una partida de cartas con figuras de colores y por supuesto iba ganando.

—¡No es justo, Doradito! A ti te salen todas las cartas buenas —Se quejó Mordred. Arturia no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal escena.

—Todos lávense las manos, vamos a comer —anunció la rubia.

Los niños corrieron hacia el baño de la planta baja de la casa mientras Arturia se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de Gilgamesh.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Nada que valga la pena —contestó ella, queriendo finalizar el asunto y aunque no muy convencido, el rubio no insistió más en el tema.

Después de comer, se sentaron en la sala, Gilgamesh y Arturia estaban juntos y se dieron la mano.

—Antes que nada, Mordred ¿no hay algo que tengas que decirle a Enkidu? —preguntó rubia mayor.

La niña se sobresaltó pero de inmediato supo a que se refería su madre.

—Siento mucho lo de hoy Enki, no eres un mentiroso —Se disculpó.

—Está bien Mo-chan —El niño perdonó a la rubia y sonrió feliz al estrecharle la mano en señal de que aún eran amigos.

—Bueno, creo que yo tengo que pedirles una disculpa a ambos —habló la mujer Pendragon—, fui yo quien retraso este momento, pero lo cierto es que Gilgamesh y yo tenemos una relación de pareja —dijo y guardó silencio esperando una respuesta de los niños, pero estos se mantuvieron callados.

—¿Qué piensan? —preguntó el rubio Elish con voz suave sin soltar la mano de Arturia.

La primera en hablar fue Mordred.

—Yo pienso que está bien, siempre y cuando el Doradito no te haga llorar mamá —dijo mirando con seriedad a los adultos. La mujer asintió un poco relajada y luego dirigió su atención al hijo de su novio.

—Y ¿tú Enkidu? —Le preguntó.

El peliverde se mantuvo aún en silencio, parecía estar un poco conflictuado y eso preocupó a Arturia, pero antes de que ella le preguntara si estaba bien, el niño habló.

—Está bien para mí —dijo un poco dudoso causando que la preocupación de la mujer aumentara, pero alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Y si son novios ¿por qué no viven juntos? —preguntó de repente la pequeña Airgetlam como si nada.

—Mordred eso es algo bastante serio, no se puede tomar una decisión así a la ligera —dijo la madre un poco exaltada y luego miró a Gilgamesh pidiéndole con los ojos un poco de ayuda para calmar a la niña.

—En realidad —dijo el rubio— yo concuerdo con Mordred, deberíamos vivir juntos —expresó, a lo que la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Mamá ¿puede quedarse a dormir Enkidu? —pidió la niña, llamando la atención de los adultos de nuevo— Queremos ver todas las películas de "Dream Lion" —Se justificó.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Arturia, puesto que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que los niños habían visto esas películas y seguía sin entender porque les gustaban tanto. Los dos niños asintieron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros que inevitablemente le contagiaron a la rubia haciéndola ceder.

—Enkidu es más que bienvenido aquí, más bien deberían preguntarle a Gilgamesh si está de acuerdo —dijo Pendragon.

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo y por supuesto yo también me quedo —dijo el hombre con voz sedosa y actitud complacida. La rubia no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y finalmente sonreír.

 

.............

 

Por la noche Arturia se había dado un baño, se puso su pijama de dos piezas de satén azul marino y se hizo una coleta baja, mientras que el rubio invitado se duchó y se puso solamente su playera interior de color negro, manga corta y el bóxer que ya traía. Había pensado en llamar a su ama de llaves para que le mandara algo de ropa a él y a Enkidu, pero al final optó por no molestar a la señora Siduri.

La pareja se metió bajo las sábanas y de inmediato Gilgamesh se acercó más a ella.

—No Gil, los niños aún deben estar despiertos —dijo la mujer frenando cualquier intento del rubio por hacer algo más que dormir, pero Elish tenía otras intenciones.

—Hoy tuviste un día muy pesado, lo sé, en realidad quiero saber ¿cómo estás? —El hombre había esperado estar al fin a solas con ella para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien; la rubia había perdido y recuperado a su hija en un solo día, además de tener un encuentro inesperado y tenso con su exmarido.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella intentando sonar relajada, pero esta vez el rubio insistió.

—Cuando ese sujeto dijo que va en serio con su pareja te cambio el semblante ¿aún tienes sentimientos por él? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Arturia sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dice —comentó y quiso contarle sobre su pasado:

 

.............

 

_Los esposos se habían mirado por largo rato hasta que la rubia se había atrevido a hacer la pregunta._

— _Bedivere ¿hay alguien más?_

_Ocultar la verdad ya no era factible, no después de tanta evidencia, poco después de haberse mudado a Fuyuki, Arturia había notado las señales; su esposo ya casi nunca cenaba en casa, cuando tenía algún tiempo libre se lo dedicaba por entero a Mordred, mientras que a ella de una manera muy sutil, la evitaba; no la tocaba porque siempre estaba muy cansado, no hablaba con ella como antes porque nunca tenía tiempo. Muchas veces había encontrado largos cabellos negros en la ropa de su esposo y sus prendas tenían un aroma diferente, un perfume femenino que no era el de ella; el colmo había sido encontrar manchas de labial rojo en sus camisas, un color que ella raramente usaba._

— _Si_ — _Fue su contestación._

_La mujer mantuvo su semblante serio._

— _¿Es algo serio? —Había preguntado con la esperanza de que aún pudieran arreglar su matrimonio; ella creía, ella había querido creer que él aún la amaba y que dejaría a su amante para no perderla, sin embargo..._

— _La quiero, lo siento Arturia..._

_La rubia le había dado una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos verde esmeralda no reflejaron sentimiento alguno._

— _Entonces, no tendrás problema en darme el divorcio._

_El hombre la había mirado con sorpresa un momento._

— _Arturia yo..._ — _Había duda salpicando sus palabras._

— _No lo hagamos más grande de lo que es Bedivere_ — _Había dicho ella con serenidad y un temple inquebrantable_ —,  _empezamos como amigos y me parece correcto que terminemos así, somos dos adultos con una hija, separarnos en buenos términos será lo mejor para todos._

_El hombre miró un momento a quien había sido su gran amor, Arturia había sido su mejor amiga, su novia, su apoyo, era su esposa, la madre de su hija y él había jurado amarla y protegerla todos los días de su vida, no obstante..._

— _Nos divorciaremos sin dramas, hagámoslo ameno por Mordred_ — _Fueron sus palabras finales y Arturia había estado de acuerdo._

 

.............

 

—Eso fue muy doloroso, después de esa charla, él se fue de la que era nuestra casa, Mordred era tan pequeña y yo estaba sola, muchas veces lloré porque no entendía que había hecho mal, sin embargo hoy —Arturia estaba tranquila mientras le contaba un poco más de su vida a Gilgamesh—, no sentí nada cuando él dijo esas palabras, me pregunto ¿si será debido a ti? —cuestionó ella sonriendo y el rubio acarició su rostro.

—Más te vale que sí —dijo sonriendo, pero casi inmediatamente se puso serio— ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? —insistió; en todo el tiempo que llevaba de relación con Pendragon, él había aprendido que ella no mostraba tan fácilmente sus sentimientos y definitivamente había algo que ella estaba ocultando.

—No —contestó ella, a lo que él besó su frente y la abrazó dispuesto a dormir; no la presionaría, él sabía que ella lo buscaría si lo consideraba necesario.

 

.............

 

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Mordred, la niña estaba en su cama y a punto de quedarse dormida cuando el peliverde acostado en un sofá cercano, la llamó.

—Mo-chan —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Mmm? —La rubia emitió un balbuceo.

—¿Crees que nuestros papás se casen? —preguntó. Mordred abrió los ojos.

—Sé que tu papá quiere mucho a mi mamá y aunque ella es un poco más cuidadosa, creo que al final lo aceptará como esposo —dijo y luego bostezó.

—Mo-chan —Enkidu volvió a llamarla.

—¿Mmmm?

—Si se casan ¿crees que tu mamá quiera ser mi mamá? —preguntó un poco avergonzado.

—Claro —respondió la niña rápidamente.

—Mo-chan...

—Enkidu ¡Ya duérmete! —pidió Mordred cansada— ¡Y sí! ¡También vamos a ser hermanos! —dejó en claro antes de esconderse bajo las sábanas para al fin dormir.

Enkidu sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un leve rojo y con un feliz pensamiento en su pequeña cabeza, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.


	9. Calma

La rubia Pendragon se despertó en la madrugada, los primeros rayos del alba se colaban por las cortinas entreabiertas de la ventana, iluminando de manera muy tenue la habitación. Miró a un lado, encontrándose con Gilgamesh completamente sumido en el sueño. La mujer lo observó un rato, era guapísimo, incluso dormido y con un ligero hilo de saliva deslizándose por su mejilla. Ella no era de las personas que juzgaban a un libro por su portada, pero no podía fingir que el rubio Elish no le atraía.

No obstante, el físico no era lo que más le gustaba a Arturia del rubio —No—, a ella le gustaba que él confiaba en ella y respetaba su independencia... de pronto las palabras de Bedivere resonaron en su mente: "Eres demasiado independiente y eso repele a la gente".

Un atisbo de inseguridad se coló entre sus sentimientos y buscando eliminarlo se acercó más al hombre que yacía dormido. Por instinto, el rubio también se pegó más a ella, quien de inmediato sintió algo extraño un poco más allá de su vientre. La erección matutina de Gilgamesh chocó contra el muslo de la rubia quien, se sonrojó violentamente.

Arturia no supo muy bien cómo actuar, miró el rostro del hombre que parecía seguir profundamente dormido y cierta sensación la invadió... parecida a la emoción, pero con un toque oscuro, vivido y electrizante como un despunte de adrenalina, pero más sedoso...más tortuoso y ansioso, era deseo... deseo puro por aquel rubio bajo sus sábanas.

La mujer evoco en su mente el recuerdo de la última vez que habían estado juntos de manera íntima y sintió su rostro arder. Echó una nueva mirada hacia él, asegurándose de que siguiera dormido y sin poder ni querer resistirse, su mano se deslizó lentamente hasta acariciar su hombría aún por encima de su ropa interior.

Arturia dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, el miembro de Gilgamesh estaba demasiado firme, tanto como para impulsar sus deseos menos puros y una parte de ella se avergonzó por lo que estaba haciendo, pero otra parte...

De pronto, el ruido de una respiración entrecortada se escuchó sobre su cabeza y rápidamente, la mujer volteó a ver a un rubio muy despierto que le dedicó una mirada inquietantemente felina.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Arturia? —preguntó mientras sonreía.

—No —contestó la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara teñida de rojo; se volteó rápidamente dándole la espalda en un intento de huida. Pero el rubio no se lo permitió, la abrazó por detrás frotándose contra ella y empezó a besar el pálido cuello de la mujer quien cerró los ojos hundiéndose en el deleite.

—¿Entonces tal vez tú me puedas ayudar a mí? —murmuró la voz masculina, mientras su aliento chocaba contra su piel blanca.

—Gil, los niños van a escucharnos —Se excusó la mujer intentando resistirse a sus propios deseos febriles.

—Aún es muy temprano, siguen dormidos —susurró el hombre mientras sus besos se mezclaban con lamidas y succiones— además, debes hacerte responsable por lo que provocaste allí abajo, Arturia —demandó de manera seria.

—Ya estaba así —Se defendió ella.

El rubio detuvo por un momento sus atenciones en el cuello de la mujer y en un acto extraordinario soltó una risa que no fue escandalosa y apretó un poco más el abrazo.

—¿Y qué hacía tu mano sobre mí? —preguntó divertido.

Ante esto, Arturia se giró ágilmente tomando al hombre por sorpresa y lo besó con fuerza; Gilgamesh se sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponderle, igualándola en intensidad.

-¡Ah! —gimió el hombre sintiendo como la rubia lo tocaba de nuevo.

La mujer se levantó de la cama y Gilgamesh la siguió en un intento por detenerla, pero no hizo falta, Arturia se quedó de pie junto al mueble mientras el rubio que se había sentado en la orilla se mantuvo expectante intentando normalizar su respiración.

Entonces, la rubia se arrodilló y el hombre comprendió sus intenciones de inmediato.

—Arturia, no tienes que...

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo ella interrumpiéndolo— a menos que te desagrade.

Gilgamesh negó con la cabeza; tragó duro cuando la rubia sacó su miembro de su escondite y empezó a masajear el tallo con una mano para después comenzar a darle ligeras lamidas a la punta que luego fueron sustituidas por cuidadosas succiones. El hombre resopló con fuerza cuando Arturia metió su miembro en su boca, en tanto movía la lengua y la cabeza con ritmo; de pronto se detuvo.

—Shhhhhhh —La mujer le indicó que no hiciera tanto ruido y luego continuó donde se había quedado, mientras una de sus manos seguía masturbando el tallo, la otra estimuló suavemente las dos esferas que colgaban de la base.

Gilgamesh apretó los dientes mientras la rubia aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias y su miembro desaparecía en la boca cálida y totalmente húmeda de Arturia; ella lo miró un momento sin detenerse, la visión de los preciosos ojos verdes de la mujer que amaba y sus constantes succiones hicieron que Elish no pudiera controlarse.

—Arturia voy a venirme, no puedo más —dijo esperando que ella se detuviera para ir a echar sus fluidos al baño, pero la rubia no paró. Gilgamesh cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando resistir un poco más y apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Pendragon.

Al poco, el rubio eyaculó en la boca de Arturia quien bebió cada gota del líquido tibio y lamió un poco más la punta del miembro para limpiarlo. La rubia al fin se separó del hombre, soltó un gran suspiro, se puso de pie y plantó un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios de su novio.

Luego de su orgasmo, Gilgamesh aún se sentía terriblemente excitado y en deuda con la mujer que empezó a jalar la camiseta negra que llevaba el rubio para sacársela. En actitud cooperativa, él levantó los brazos para ayudarla en su cometido y luego se quitó la ropa interior quedando totalmente desnudo para ella.

Pendragon no quiso quedarse atrás y también se desvistió ante la mirada atenta del rubio que permaneció sentado en la orilla de la cama como mero espectador. Cuando estuvo desnuda, el hombre no perdió tiempo, la acercó a él sentándola de lado sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su espalda.

La mano que recorría sus muslos, avanzó un poco más hasta situarse entre sus piernas; su entrada estaba húmeda y resbaladiza lo que le facilitó hundir dos dedos dentro de ella; la mujer gimió ante el contacto.

—Shhhhhhhhhhh —la calmó el rubio recordándole que no querían ser escuchados. Arturia se tranquilizó un poco y se abrazó al rubio quien movía sus dedos en círculos en su interior, la sensación era abrumadora, el placer que la estaba invadiendo iba aumentando segundo a segundo.

Aunque había logrado contener sus gemidos, la mujer respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del rubio, arañándolo un poco. Gilgamesh aumentó en velocidad los movimientos de sus dedos, seguro de que la rubia se vendría pronto en cuanto vio que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y con su otra mano, la tomó de la nuca para buscar sus labios.

—Gil —Lo llamó en un susurro en medio de sus jadeos.

—¿Mmm? —contestó el hombre lamiendo su cuello.

—¿Me quieres como mujer? —preguntó ella y el rubio disminuyó la velocidad de su toque un poco confundido.

—Pues, te falta algo justo aquí para que te quiera como hombre —dijo sin sacar sus dedos de la intimidad de la ojiverde, quien desvió la mirada— ¿Qué pasa mi amor? Sé que hay algo que te inquieta y no me has dicho —dijo el hombre que desde el día anterior había notado algo extraño en su pareja.

Y entonces, la mujer le contó las palabras dichas por Bedivere que tanto le estaban afectando. Gilgamesh sacó sus dedos de ella y la miró.

—Así que es eso —dijo antes de chupar tranquilamente la mano que había estado en el interior de la rubia, quien guardó silencio y desvió la mirada. Cuando terminó de limpiar la miel de la mujer de sus dedos, se incorporó cargándola para acostarla en el borde de la cama, le separó las rodillas y se situó en medio, mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes que se rehusaban a verlo a él.

—Mírame —pidió y ella accedió; el semblante de Gilgamesh era bastante serio, ella no recordaba haberlo visto así hasta ahora— dime ¿por qué te afecta? ¿en verdad crees que sólo te quiero para que mi hijo tenga una madre? —preguntó con un tono de voz profundo.

Arturia negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero tengo miedo... —dijo en voz baja. El rubio estuvo a punto a decir algo, pero ella se adelantó— miedo de que mi carácter te aleje —La habitación se quedó en silencio solamente unos segundos hasta que el hombre se inclinó sobre ella acercándose a su rostro.

—¿Crees que te voy a dejar porque no me siento necesario para ti? —preguntó sonriendo, confundiendo a la rubia— Eres adorable; Arturia, sé desde ya, que no me necesitas, llevas ya unos años aquí por tu propia cuenta, no me quieres por mi dinero y no necesitas protección, puedes plantarle cara a quien se meta contigo o con Mordred, aún recuerdo la cachetada que me diste cuando nos conocimos —dijo sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que la mujer, curveó sus labios ligeramente, recordando aquella ocasión.

—No tengo derecho a opinar sobre tu pasado matrimonio, ni quiero hacerlo, no conozco al que fue tu esposo, pero piensa en lo siguiente, se casaron muy jóvenes, quizá él no estaba muy seguro de lo que en verdad quería hasta que lo encontró y no eras tú, quizá fue agobiante para ti, pero esa es la verdad y lograste recuperarte, no vale la pena que te estanques por las palabras dichas por una persona que te lastimó a causa de su inmadurez —Los rubios no dejaron de verse en ningún momento.

—En cambio —continuó Elish—, yo sé exactamente lo que quiero, el hecho de que no me necesites no hace quiera alejarme de ti, más bien, me confirma que amas al hombre que soy, me quieres en verdad como persona y no podría pedir más, porque yo te amo de la misma manera, te quiero como mujer; como mi mujer —dijo y Arturia lo tomó con ambas manos por el rostro y cerró el espacio entre ellos con prisa. Gilgamesh se sorprendió perdiendo el equilibrio, dejando caer su peso sobre ella, de inmediato intentó levantarse, pero la mujer lo abrazó con sus piernas en una clara petición.

El rubio sonrió en medio del beso que aún compartían y dirigió una mano abajo, entre sus cuerpos, para ayudarse a penetrarla; con la estimulación previa que había recibido por los hábiles dedos de Elish, Arturia estaba más que mojada y lo recibió con facilidad, ambos jadearon evitando gemir, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban en un rítmico y placentero vaivén de caderas que los hizo aferrarse el uno al otro, apretando los dientes, resistiéndose a emitir sonido alguno.

Arturia comenzó a temblar, podía sentir una tensión alojándose en su vientre y que aumentaba con cada embestida recibida, se sentía muy caliente y con la frente llena de sudor; Gilgamesh estaba endiosado con la mujer, el calor y la humedad de su interior se sentían maravillosos, su miembro se deslizaba adentro y afuera con un ritmo adictivo que lo estaba haciendo perder la razón mientras succionaba la punta de uno de los pechos de la mujer.

—Más rápido —susurró Pendragon y el hombre concedió su deseo.

La mujer de ojos verdes se aferró a una sábana con sus manos y terminó mordiéndola cuando sintió como la tensión construida por el rubio iba llegando a su límite, estallando en puro placer que la hizo llorar mientras su mente se ponía en blanco.

Gilgamesh observó fascinado el orgasmo de su amada y sintió como sus paredes internas se iban cerrando alrededor de su pene, pulsando y contrayéndose con fuerza, obligándolo a respirar con vehemencia, de un momento a otro retiró su miembro y mordió el cuello de la mujer mientras eyaculaba sobre su estómago. Arturia emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor por la mordida, el rubio la soltó y se vieron a los ojos mientras respiraban con dificultad; luego, un poco más calmados se besaron con tranquilidad.

—Te amo —dijo Elish haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

—Te amo —Le contestó y luego se miró el cuerpo manchado del líquido blanquecino de Gilgamesh— necesito una ducha —anunció y Elish la cargó al estilo nupcial.

—Vamos —dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

.............

 

—¿Por qué están tan felices hoy? —preguntó de pronto Mordred mientras se comía un panqueque de avena con banana; desde que habían bajado a desayunar, la pareja de novios que eran su madre y el padre de Enkidu no paraban de sonreírse, de acariciarse las manos y de mirarse.

—Eso es porque tú mamá y yo...—Gilgamesh cortó su respuesta cuando Arturia le puso en la boca un panqueque entero.

—Eso es porque nos despertamos temprano y vimos el amanecer —dijo la mujer.

—Eso es lo que iba a decir —comentó Elish mayor terminándose su desayuno— tú mamá y yo vimos el sol salir y nos dimos muchos besitos —dijo divertido.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó Mordred— Nunca hagan eso frente a mí —dijo sacando la lengua.

—Hahahahahaha —rió el rubio— eso va a ser muy difícil ¿verdad mi amor? —preguntó el hombre mirando a Arturia.

—Apúrense a desayunar chicos —dijo la mujer ignorando a su novio, pero cuando los niños terminaron y fueron a lavarse los dientes, la rubia tomó por sorpresa a Elish, besándolo— No en frente de los niños Gil, apenas ayer les dimos la noticia —dijo tranquila.

—Arturia ¿por qué no vivimos juntos? —preguntó.

—¿No es muy pronto para eso? Además ¿dónde viviríamos? —cuestionó la rubia.

—En mi casa hay espacio más que suficiente, Mordred tendría una habitación cinco veces más grande que la que tiene para ella sola y por supuesto tú dormirías conmigo —contó muy feliz sus planes.

—No lo sé... —comentó la mujer un poco pensativa.

—Esa casa era de mis padres y yo crecí ahí, pero podemos buscar algo que nos guste a los dos para criar a nuestros hijos—dijo tomando las manos de su novia.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? —preguntó ella.

—Claro —contestó y la besó de nuevo.

—¡Les dije que no hicieran eso frente a mí! —Se escuchó gritar a Mordred y ambos adultos se separaron aguantándose la risa— ¿No te dan asco los besos a ti Enkidu? —preguntó al pequeño que iba llegando.

—Pues la verdad no, a los únicos que he visto besarse en la boca son a mis abuelos y a mi papá con Arturia, creo que es algo lindo porque cuando se separan siempre se sonríen —dijo tranquilo, a lo que la niña rubia alzó una ceja.

—Te hace falta ver más mundo mi amigo —dijo con un ligero aire de superioridad que hizo reír a los adultos.

—Debo irme —anunció Gilgamesh— ayer perdí todo un día de trabajo y hoy debo ponerme al corriente.

Arturia lo miró y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me dejas a Enkidu? Hoy voy a estar en la cafetería junto con Mordred, estoy segura de que le gustará la experiencia —explicó su propuesta en tanto el rubio se tomó un momento para pensar y luego caminó hasta quedar frente a su hijo y se agachó a su altura.

—¿Tú que dices Enkidu, quieres quedarte con Arturia y Mordred? —Le preguntó.

—¡Sí! —contestó de inmediato— ¿Puedo papá? —pidió alegre.

—Claro, pero si me necesitas o no te sientes a gusto, pídele a Arturia que me llamé de inmediato ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó y el pequeño Elish asintió.

Gilgamesh volvió a donde estaba la rubia Pendragon, mientras los niños corrieron a la sala a prender el televisor.

—Voy a mandar a mi ama de llaves con algo de ropa ¿está bien? —La rubia asintió— ahora debo irme, aún llevo puesto mi traje de ayer, tengo que ir a cambiarme; pero si viviéramos juntos podríamos estar más tiempo juntos —Aprovechó para recordarle su propuesta. Arturia rodó los ojos— piénsalo mi amor —dijo para después besarla y ella se dejó llevar por él.

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo Elish muy serio cuando se soltaron logrando captar toda la atención de la rubia— Enkidu nunca se ha quedado en otra compañía que no sea de mi entera confianza: mis padres, algunos miembros de mi personal y de la escuela; está será la primera vez que lo deje con alguien más y aunque está muy alegre, eso podría cambiar, confío en ti Arturia, si se pone mal, por favor llámame —dijo, a lo que la mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres con ponerse mal?, ¿está enfermo, o algo así? —preguntó preocupada y el rubio movió la cabeza en negación.

—No, pero... —Se mantuvo un momento intranquilo.

—Gil no seas sobreprotector —dijo Pendragon un poco más relajada— Enkidu es un niño muy dulce, lo cuidaré bien, puedes llamarme a la hora que sea para que estés más tranquilo —El hombre sonrió.

—¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te amo? —preguntó.

—¿Mucho? —contestó la mujer.

—Más —dijo Gilgamesh en un susurró y luego besó su frente.      


	10. Whiskey Escóces

En otro lugar de Fuyuki, un hombre de cabello plateado se servía su quinto trago de whiskey. Parecía estar realmente sumido en sus pensamientos en la oscuridad de una habitación sin luces, con las cortinas a medio cerrar y tan sólo una botella de alcohol en la mesa, porque aquel hombre no acostumbraba beber, no de la forma en que muchos otros ahogaban sus frustraciones y tristezas en el dulce olvido temporal que el licor brinda a cambio de inconsciencia y desconcierto. 

—Bedivere ¿vienes a la cama? —preguntó una pelinegra asomándose por la puerta de la habitación y recargándose en el marco. 

—Iré en unos minutos —contestó aún sobrio y ella lo dejó cerrando la puerta en silencio. 

Pero hasta el hombre más correcto era propenso a tener un mal día y por eso, en un acto extraordinario que rompía su rutina, el hombre de cabello plateado, decidió beber, recordar, olvidar y lo que tuviera que hacer para escapar de aquello que lo agobiaba. 

Airgetlám no podía dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza al asunto  _¿Por qué estaba tan irritado desde que había descubierto que su ex esposa ya tenía a alguien en su vida?_ , se preguntaba con miedo y vergüenza. En el pasado, había sentido el suficiente amor por otra mujer como para dejar a Arturia,  _¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta ahora y enojarse por el hecho de que ella intentara tener una pareja de nuevo?_

En la mesita cerca de él, había un marco con la foto de su hija y la tomó para contemplarla. Mordred se parecía mucho a su madre, cuando fuera adulta sería una mujer igual de hermosa que Arturia, pensó y el recuerdo de ella, acompañado de la discusión amarga que habían tenido esa tarde, volvió.

Era curioso como ellos nunca habían discutido antes, ni siquiera cuando la rubia había descubierto su infidelidad, o cuando decidieron divorciarse. Arturia siempre se esforzaba por que las cosas estuvieran bien para él y para Mordred.

_El día de su boda había sido soleado, Arturia había escogido junio porque había leído en algún lado que las novias de junio eran las más felices y ante sus amigos y familiares, él había jurado amarla y protegerla, sin embargo..._

_¿Por qué no pudo mantener su promesa? ¿por qué siempre se sintió tan innecesario para la rubia?_  Cuando la conoció le pareció bella y encantadora, su actitud elegante, su carisma y su presencia habían hecho que se enamorara de ella, sin embargo, Arturia era como un león que orgulloso y solitario caminaba por la sabana sin necesidad de una manada. Quizá si ella le hubiese mostrado al menos una debilidad, pero su ex mujer jamás bajó la guardia, ni siquiera cuando se resfriaba y eso le hizo sentir que no era digno de su confianza, aun cuando era su esposo y el padre de su hija. Ella diría que no quería causarle problemas, pero la percepción de él sería otra.

Cuando se divorciaron, él se dedicó de lleno a su otra relación, claro está, sin descuidar a Mordred y pensó muy seguro que Arturia seguiría sola por muchos años más, quizá toda su vida; ella no necesitaba un compañero de vida, ella podía arrasar con lo que se le pusiera en frente sola, por eso, cuando vio al extraño rubio que ahora formaba parte de su vida, sintió una cierta opresión en su pecho, quizá era incomodidad.

Aquel hombre era alto, rubio y aunque bien parecido, tenía fuego en la mirada "¿Por qué Arturia lo habría aceptado como su pareja?", se preguntaba con insistencia. Aquel hombre había defendido a la rubia y había dejado muy en claro que tenía intenciones serias de casarse con ella y eso en verdad lo había molestado; si se casaba con Arturia, ese extraño pasaría mucho más tiempo del que él podía con Mordred, ocuparía su lugar en la familia que él había formado... y destruido.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a opinar sobre la vida íntima de su ex esposa, pero al ver los ojos furiosos de aquel hombre, por primera vez sintió la oportunidad de protegerla  _¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? ¿dónde se habían conocido? ¿qué tenía de especial? ¿ya se habrían acostado?_  Muchas inquietudes nacieron en su cabeza y muchas de ellas fueron contestadas por quien menos hubiese esperado...

Luego del enfrentamiento entre él y el novio de su ex mujer, había pedido ver a su hija para asegurarse de que estaba bien y Arturia lo dejó pasar a su casa para hablar con ella.

—¡Mordred! —La llamó.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún falta una semana —comentó la niña sorprendida.

—¿Por qué te escapaste? —preguntó en cuanto la hubo abrazado aún con el reciente miedo de creerla desaparecida.

—¿Lo sabes? —cuestionó sabiendo que de nuevo estaba en problemas.

—¿Tiene que ver con el novio de tu mamá? —indagó el hombre con preocupación— ¿Es malo con ella o contigo? —El hombre empezaba a hacer sus propias conjeturas.

—¡No papá! Él es bueno, él hace muy feliz a mamá —contestó la niña rápidamente, a lo que su padre la miró confundido. 

—¿Entonces por qué? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos y ella infló sus mejillas antes de contestar. 

—Fui a buscarlo, aunque hace feliz a mamá tenía que asegurarme, tenía que advertirle que jamás la haga llorar, no soporto ver a mamá llorar —confesó afligida tomando al hombre completamente por sorpresa. Un pinchazo de culpa fue inevitable para el platinado que se quedó en silencio—, pero todo está bien, él la ama y cuando amas a alguien jamás le causas angustias —dijo muy segura y Bedivere ya no quiso seguir con esa conversación.

—¿Ese niño es su hijo? —preguntó.

—Sí, Enkidu está en mi clase, es muy amable aunque es un poco tímido, a veces parece que está triste, creo que es porque no tiene mamá —respondió la niña con pena.

—¿En verdad? —cuestionó el hombre que creía haber empezado a entender el asunto del novio de su ex esposa.

—No es como tú y mamá que aunque ya no están casados aún puedo ver a ambos, no sé mucho, sólo sé lo que me dijo Enkidu que es que no tiene, así que creo que quizá está en el cielo o en otro país —La rubia expuso sus teorías con tal seriedad que Bedivere no puedo evitar sentir cierta pena por el chico, pero al mismo tiempo, enfado hacia el padre. 

«Con razón ese tipo quiere casarse con Arturia, necesita una madre para el niño», pensó resuelto.

—Mordred, lo que hiciste hoy, que no se repita, me preocupe mucho —Le dijo a la niña y volvió a abrazarla.

—Lo siento —ofreció ella con sinceridad.

—Te veré pronto hija, te quiero —Le dijo antes de irse.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, se había ido sin despedirse de la pareja de su ex mujer, había hablado con ella un poco más y le había soltado una sarta de argumentos que si bien no eran delicados, al menos esperaba que ella reflexionara acerca del sujeto con el que estaba saliendo. Luego simplemente se fue, condujo lo más rápido que pudo a su hogar y terminó en la sala con la única botella de alcohol que guardaba en caso de que tuviesen invitados. 

La idea de que aquel tipo sólo quería aprovechase de Arturia lo incomodaba y le preocupaba, no importaba si él había fallado en el pasado, ella era la madre de su hija y no permitiría que aquel rubio la manipulara para tenerla como niñera particular, no dejaría que nadie la lastimara... no de nuevo.

«Voy a protegerla de ese tipo», pensó decidido y se bebió lo poco que quedaba de whiskey directamente de la boca de la botella.   

 


	11. Strawberries

Una hora más tarde luego de la partida de Elish, Arturia estaba preparando un almuerzo para que los niños comieran algo más que pasteles en la cafetería, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de tez morena y un bonito cabello castaño en el que abundaban las canas, junto a ella había una gran maleta de ruedas color borgoña.

—Buenos días señorita Pendragon —saludó la recién llegada.

—Hola Siduri, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Arturia —dijo, a lo que la anciana sonrió.

—Lo sé, por favor no piense que me desagrada, es sólo que en todos mis años como ama de llaves de los Elish, jamás me he saltado los modales ni las normas de servicio con los que fui formada —explicó con orgullo la mujer—, en fin, vengo a entregarle esto, el señor Gilgamesh fue quien la empacó, así que no sé muy bien que contiene, pero dijo que la mayoría era ropa del joven Enkidu —comentó la mujer— ahora, si me permite, debo retirarme, que tenga un buen día —dijo dispuesta a marcharse, pero Arturia la detuvo.

—Espere —pidió la rubia— ¿Puede quedarse y hacerme un favor?

La castaña la miró con una clara interrogante en su rostro.

—Es que, me gustaría que Enkidu tomara un baño para que se cambie, pero no creo que me tenga tanta confianza como para que yo lo bañe ¿podría usted hacerlo por mí? —preguntó Pendragon cuidando su tono de voz y sus gestos; a ella en verdad le gustaba hablar con Siduri porque le recordaba los valores y la etiqueta inglesa con la que ella había sido educada en su natal Cornualles.

—Claro —contestó la otra mujer relajada.

Arturia llamó a Enkidu quien se puso feliz de ver a la mujer mayor.

—¡Siduri, estás aquí! —gritó con emoción el peliverde, corriendo hacia ella mientras Mordred lo seguía de cerca.

—Señorito Enkidu, señorita Mordred —Los recibió la mujer con alegría en su voz y les dio la mano a ambos— que gusto verlos, ¿cómo están? —preguntó mientras la rubia Pendragon los guiaba hacia el baño principal para que el pequeño se duchara.

Un rato más tarde, antes de retirarse, la mujer de cabello largo y cano miró detalladamente a Arturia.

—Señorita Pendragon —llamó a la rubia quien le puso atención— por favor cuide mucho del señor Gilgamesh y del joven Enkidu, ellos son muy importantes para mí —pidió la mujer con una ligera expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Lo haré —respondió Arturia con el orgullo de nunca haber roto una promesa en su vida— también son importantes para mí.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó la mujer mayor.

—Sí, mucho.

—Me alegra que el señor Gilgamesh haya encontrado a alguien como usted, después de su divorcio, yo pensaba que él se cerraría por completo y se volcaría en su trabajo, pero —La castaña hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió— nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—Yo también soy muy feliz —comentó con seguridad la rubia, no obstante, una sombra pasó por su mente— Siduri, tú podrías decirme ¿cómo era la madre de Enkidu y porque se divorció Gilgamesh de ella? —preguntó apenada; sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero la curiosidad por este asunto no la dejaba del todo tranquila.

—Lo lamento señorita, pero ese es un tema que sólo puede ser tocado por el señor Elish, pero si hay algo que puedo decirle es que hay muy pocas cosas que yo en verdad detesto en la vida, pero a esa mujer sin duda... la odio —dijo en un tono de voz oscuro y espeso que la rubia nunca hubiera imaginado que saliera de los labios de Siduri.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó interesada.

—Lo siento señorita, no puedo ni quiero hablar de eso —se disculpó la ama de llaves de los Elish—. Aunque, a decir verdad, me sorprende que el señor Gilgamesh no le haya hablado aún sobre ese tema —expresó la mujer un poco sorprendida, a lo que la rubia suspiró desviando la vista.

—Quizá aún no es el momento —dijo para consolarse a sí misma. La anciana sonrió.

—Quizá no haga falta, si son tan felices, creo que lo mejor es que disfruten de su relación y de ver a sus hijos crecer —comentó haciendo sentir mejor a la joven mujer.

—Gracias Siduri, es usted muy sabia —agradeció Arturia de forma sincera.

—Los años no pasan en vano señorita —contestó muy sonriente.

 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

 

—Mamá, ¿veremos al Doradito en la cafetería? —preguntó Mordred desde la parte de atrás del auto.

—No, él vendrá a casa en la noche, por cierto Mordred ¿Qué te he dicho de los sobrenombres? —preguntó Arturia sin apartar la vista del camino. 

—Pero mamá, es que su nombre es muy difícil, gil...gil... gilame... gilames... pfffff —La rubia resopló cansada de intentar— además a él no le molesta que lo llame así y él me dice a mí "Cachorro de león" —explicó a su madre.

—¿Ah sí? ¿y no te molesta? —indagó la mujer con un poco de curiosidad; ella era muy estricta con la educación de su hija y debido a eso sólo las personas más allegadas a ellas solían llamarlas con algún sobrenombre afectivo.

—No, de hecho me gusta, sé que aún soy pequeña, pero algún día seré un gran león como tú —dijo la pequeña Airgetlám con mucha alegría.

—¡Guau Mo-chan! Le debes caer muy bien a mi papá, él no suele usar sobrenombres amistosos con casi nadie —explicó el niño Elish muy sorprendido y Mordred hizo un gesto serio, cruzó sus brazos y asintió.

—Yo tampoco suelo usarlos, mamá es muy estricta con eso, una vez me castigó por llamarle "bruja inútil" a la novia de mi papá —relató muy seria.

—¡Mordred no lo estés repitiendo! —Su madre le llamó la atención.

—Mo-chan, hasta yo sé que ese sobrenombre es muy grosero —dijo el peliverde con una ligera sonrisa.

—No era para tanto, no si es la verdad —Se defendió la pequeña rubia.

—¡Mordred! De por sí ya estás castigada ¿quieres más? —La regañó Arturia.

—No —respondió la niña e infló sus mejillas.

—Si mi papá y Mo-chan tienen sobrenombres amistosos ¿nosotros podríamos tener también, Arturia? —La inocente y peculiar pregunta del niño, tomó completamente desprevenida a la rubia Pendragon quien no supo que decir y tardó un poco en hallar una respuesta.

—No soy partidaria de los apodos Enkidu —dijo y sus ojos se turnaron entre el camino y el espejo retrovisor que le dejó ver la expresión entristecida del peliverde—, así que no soy buena inventándolos, pero quizá se nos ocurra algo para el final del día —dijo y pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del pequeño Elish. 

—Listo, llegamos —anunció la mujer estacionándose, subió las ventanas del auto y buscó algunas cosas de la guantera.

—¿Aquí es donde trabajas Arturia? —preguntó Enkidu mirando por la venta. Había un bonito jardín de rosas afuera de la cafetería la cual parecía una casa de cuento de hadas con un toque de modernidad. 

—Así es —respondió— esperen hasta que yo les ayude a bajar —Les indicó al ver como Mordred se peleaba con el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Y quiénes están hoy mamá? —preguntó la niña calmándose.

—Me parece que todos, menos Agravain, hoy tiene el día libre —dijo y bajó del vehículo, ayudaría a los niños, pero antes debía sacar la comida de la cajuela.

—Mejor así, a veces me da miedo —susurró Mordred con la comodidad de saber que su madre no la estaba escuchando.

—¿Es una mala persona? —preguntó con curiosidad Enkidu.

—Nahhh, sólo que es muy raro, siempre viste de negro y es muy callado, pero nunca ha sido grosero y ayuda mucho en la cafetería, no te preocupes Enki, estoy segura de que todos van a agradarte mucho —aseguró la pequeña rubia a su amigo y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa intentando infundirle un poco de valor al peliverde.

—Muy bien niños, vamos —dijo Arturia abriendo la puerta de atrás para ayudarlos a bajar.

Los tres caminaron despacio dirigiéndose a la entrada exclusiva para el personal y cuando ingresaron, de inmediato fueron recibidos por un coro de voces. 

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijeron todos los pasteleros presentes casi al mismo tiempo.

—Oh Arturia eres tú —dijo Gawain al reconocerla y dejó su labor de estirar masas para ir a saludar a su socia.

—¡Hey yo también vine! —gritó de pronto Mordred y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio quien la atrapó y la alzó. 

—Hahahaha mira que grande estás, es increíble ¿cuánto ha pasado?—preguntó gratamente sorprendido puesto que hacía un tiempo que no veía a la pequeña y luego su vista se fijó en el pequeño peliverde que permanecía aferrado a una pierna de la adulta—. Hola ¿eres amigo de Mordred? —preguntó y el niño asintió con timidez.

Arturia sintió como Enkidu apretaba cada vez más su pierna y se preocupó al pensar que quizá estaba incómodo.

—¿Tristan y Lancelot están atendiendo el mostrador? —cuestionó.

—Sí, Lancelot y yo apostamos por ver quien dirigiría a los pasteleros hoy y obviamente gané —relató feliz.

—Iré a verlos —avisó la mujer y luego se inclinó hacia el niño en su pierna— Enkidu ¿quieres ir conmigo, o te quedas aquí? No tardaré mucho —Le indicó.

El pequeño Elish no tuvo ni que pensar su respuesta, de inmediato alzó los brazos pidiendo ser cargado por ella y Arturia lo recibió en un abrazo. La preocupación de la rubia se incrementó y mientras caminaba hacia al mostrador, pensó seriamente en llamar a Gilgamesh. 

—Arturia ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Tristan sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿por qué no nos dijiste que habías tenido otro hijo? —cuestionó observando con curiosidad al niño que la rubia llevaba en brazos.

—Este es Enkidu Elish —dijo la mujer mostrando al niño y éste observó al par de hombres un momento.

—Hola, mucho gusto —saludó, sorprendiendo a Arturia. 

El pelirrojo se acercó un poco y le tomó una mano a Enkidu.

—El gusto es mío, puedes llamarme Tristan —dijo el hombre con serenidad.

—Me gusta tu cabello —dijo el pequeño— es del color de los ojos de mi papá —comentó tranquilo y Arturia sonrió un poco aliviada.

—Espero conocerlo algún día —habló Tristan y luego el otro hombre se acercó a ellos.

—Mucho gusto Enkidu, yo soy Lancelot —Se presentó y también le estrechó la mano— ¿Quieres probar algún postre del mostrador? —ofreció, a lo que él peliverde le echó una rápida mirada a los dulces exhibidos y asintió. 

Arturia lo bajó y el niño eligió un pedazo de pastel de fresas con crema batida y se maravilló con el sabor.

—Está muy esponjoso y delicioso —cantó feliz, alegrando a los adultos. 

—¿Quieres tomar otro? —Le preguntó Arturia cuando se lo terminó, pero el gesto lleno de alegría se esfumó rápidamente del rostro de Enkidu quien negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué pasa? —indagó preocupada— ¿Te sientes mal? 

El peliverde miró el suelo unos segundos y luego a la rubia quien se había agachado para verlo de cerca.

—Me gustaría que mi papá estuviera aquí —dijo y se abrazó a la mujer sin previo aviso.

—Podemos llamarlo —Le dijo al oído para calmarlo, pero Elish negó lentamente con la cabeza; en el fondo, Arturia empezó a sentir cierta culpa por haberle insistido a Gilgamesh sobre el asunto de Enkidu, ella creía que el niño era un poco tímido y que relacionarlo con otras personas lo ayudaría, pero algo no se sentía bien, había cierta tensión en el peliverde que ella no lograba comprender, así que de momento sólo podía prestar atención a su conducta y tratar de hacer que se sintiera mejor.

—Él trabaja mucho, yo no quiero causarle problemas —comentó el niño y la rubia sintió la certeza de que se echaría a llorar; sin embargo, el ruido de una puerta y unas rápidas pisadas desviaron su atención.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué están tardando tanto? —preguntó una pequeña rubia con las mejillas llenas de chocolate. 

—¡Mordred! —exclamaron con alegría Tristan y Lancelot. 

—¡Hola socios! —contestó la niña y tal como había ocurrido con Gawain, fue saludada con alegría y afecto.

El peliverde que seguía refugiado en los brazos de la rubia Pendragon observó la escena con mucha atención, sus ojos brillaron un momento pero luego decidió ocultarse en el cuello de Arturia y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. 

—Enkidu ¿por qué no le preparamos algo especial a tu padre? —preguntó Arturia en el oído de Elish.

—¿Podemos? —cuestionó el niño con un notorio brillo en sus ojos, recobrando su alegría.

—Claro —respondió la rubia y se incorporó sin soltarlo— vamos con Gawain —anunció y se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina.

—¡Hey, yo también quiero ayudar, espérenme! —exclamó una divertida Mordred y corrió para alcanzar a su madre.

Mordred y Gawain hicieron la mezcla para el bizcocho de vainilla del pastel, Arturia y Enkidu hicieron el relleno de fresas con crema dulce y entre todos montaron el postre y lo cubrieron con crema batida.

—Se ve muy simple —dijo la pequeña Airgetlám luego de darle varios vistazos al pastel desde distintos ángulos.

—Podríamos ponerle fruta encima —sugirió Gawain, pero la otra rubia ya tenía una idea en mente.

—Enkidu es bueno esculpiendo, que lleve unas rosas de fondant —dijo y el peliverde se sonrojó, luego, la rubia le pidió a Mordred que fuera por Tristan pues él era el mejor para ese trabajo y al poco los niños y el pelirrojo se encontraban haciendo las decoraciones, mientras Arturia y Gawain hacían masa para galletas un poco apartados de los otros.

—Así que la cosa con el novio va en serio —comentó el rubio a su jefa quien no pudo disimular una breve sonrisa.

—Gilgamesh confía en mí —dijo feliz.

—¿Y tú? ¿Al fin te quitaste esas ideas raras sobre su ex esposa? —preguntó el hombre y Arturia se tensó. Esa misma mañana había intentado conseguir información de Siduri, no podría mentir, así que se dirigió a uno de los ayudantes de la cocina.

—¿Llegó el pedido de azúcar? Tengo que empezar a hacer el registro semanal —dijo con su voz de administradora y Gawain negó con la cabeza al ver la clara respuesta de la rubia.

—Nos trajeron el pedido incompleto, al parecer hubo un problema con el envío —contestó el chico, a lo que la mujer frunció el ceño y se limpió las manos.

—Déjame ver los recibos de compra y el registro, quiero saber quién firmó de recibido —habló la mujer ataviándose de seriedad al momento. Su vida personal era una, pero la laboral era la que ponía el pan en la mesa para ella y para su hija, por eso no se permitiría ser ni un poco menos diligente de lo que acostumbraba. 

El asunto del azúcar fue resuelto de manera muy rápida, al parecer, una tormenta había sido la razón de que varios barcos de carga no pudieran desembarcar en los puertos, por lo que muchos de los pedidos habían sido entregados sin completar, pero ahora el clima era más estable y los encargos serían completados a la brevedad. 

Cuando estuvo desocupada, Arturia observó a los niños, Mordred aún no terminaba sus rosas y comenzaba a mostrarse desesperada, pero Enkidu ya tenía un montoncito perfectamente hecho. La rubia tomó una foto de Elish poniendo sus flores de fondant sobre la superficie blanca y lisa del pastel; para tener cinco años tenía mucha habilidad, con práctica seguramente haría cosas increíbles en el futuro.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Gilgamesh estaba en su oficina revisando unos contratos que necesitaban renovarse cuando recibió un mensaje de texto con una foto. Tuvo el impuso de llamar por teléfono a su novia, pero al final optó por no hacerlo, media mañana y media tarde había estado inmerso en un inquietante sentimiento de latente preocupación, se preguntaba si había hecho bien en dejar a Enkidu solo con Arturia, confiaba en ella, pero quizá aún era muy pronto, quizá su hijo sólo se sentía a gusto con la rubia cuando él también estaba presente, pero entonces vio la foto, el peliverde tenía una bonita y genuina sonrisa mientras adornaba lo que parecía ser algún postre y el rubio se tranquilizó, sonrió y decidió dejar avanzar un poco más las cosas.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

—Quedó bastante bien —dijo Mordred con mucho entusiasmo, al final se había rendido con las rosas, pero había ayudado a hacer las hojas de las flores y se sentía bastante satisfecha con su trabajo.

Arturia empacó el pastel con cuidado en una de las cajas de la cafetería y lo envolvió con un listón rojo como acostumbraban hacer cuando el pedido era para una celebración.

—¿Nos lo llevaremos? —preguntó Enkidu observado los movimientos de la mujer.

—Claro, lo comeremos después de cenar, aunque sólo será por hoy, no es bueno comer azúcar tan tarde —contestó la rubia y los dos niños se sonrieron con complicidad.

 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

 

Entre la tarde y la noche, el rubio Elish llegó a la residencia Pendragon siendo recibido por el alboroto de dos pequeños, una niña rubia y un niño peliverde que se aferraron cada quien a una de sus piernas mientras lo apresuraban para que entrara. Al final el hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó sin lastimar a los niños.

Arturia se acercó al escuchar la caída.

—Gilgamesh ¿qué haces ahí? —preguntó aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver al hombre tendido en el suelo mientras los niños agachados a un lado de él, seguían apresurándolo. 

—Fui atacado por dos pequeños monstruos —dijo el rubio sin levantarse.

—¡Oye no somos monstruos! —Se quejó Mordred y le dio unas palmadas en el pecho al hombre.

—No es gracioso, pude haber aplastado a alguno ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó Elish adulto incorporándose y esta vez Enkidu le tomó una mano. 

—Papá es que te extrañe mucho, pero además hay otra cosa, quiero que veas el pastel que hicimos —dijo alegre y el rubio alzó una ceja.

—¡Sí Doradito! ¡Tienes que verlo! —exclamó Airgetlám y le tomó la otra mano para jalarlo.

Así, la cena transcurrió de manera amena y alegre para los cuatro que al fin pasaban algo de tiempo en calma degustando un delicioso pastel de fresas y rosas.

 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

 

Cuando los niños ya estaban acostados, Arturia y Gilgamesh estaban alistándose para descansar, mientras la rubia cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, el hombre ya estaba metido bajo las sábanas esperando a su novia.

—Me gustó —dijo de pronto llamando la atención de la mujer.

—¿El pastel? —preguntó ella terminando de hacerse una coleta baja y floja para evitar que su cabello se enredase por la noche.

—También, pero me refería a la recibida —dijo haciéndole un espacio a la mujer en la cama— se sintió como un hogar, Arturia quiero que vivamos juntos y que nos casemos ¿no quieres esta vida? —Le preguntó de frente y ella lo escuchó con atención— Nuestros hijos son los compañeros de travesuras perfectos, Mordred es impulsiva, no piensa las cosas, se deja llevar, entonces tiene a Enkidu que reflexiona y calmá un poco su burbujeante actitud —explicó y la mujer levantó una ceja mientras analizaba su lógica.

—No vi que Enkidu calmara a Mordred cuando te derribaron en la puerta —replicó.

—Bueno, también es saludable que él se suelte un poco ¿no lo crees? Poco a poco está confiando en ustedes, está muy feliz y yo también —expresó sin disimular su optimismo, en cambio, Arturia mostró un semblante de ligera preocupación.

—Creo que Enkidu está enojado conmigo —dijo de manera seria.

—Yo lo vi muy bien en la cena —comentó Elish— ¿Paso algo? —preguntó esperando no recibir ninguna mala noticia.

—Como tú y Mordred tienen sobrenombres, él me pidió que también nos nombráramos de una forma especial, pero no se me ocurrió nada y cuando le pregunté si él tenía alguna idea me dijo que había cambiado de opinión —relató la mujer y se giró para apagar la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —ofreció el rubio.

—No, es sólo que creo que me siento un poco rechazada —confesó un poco desanimada y el hombre sonrió.

—Bueno mi amor, sé de alguien que nunca te rechazaría —dijo cerrando de manera abrupta la poca separación que había entre sus cuerpos sobre la cómoda cama de Pendragon.

—Gil ¡mmmph! —La protesta de Arturia murió en los labios de su amante antes de siquiera poder hilarla en su cabeza y sin más le dio la bienvenida a la dulce consolación en los brazos del rubio Elish.

 

 


End file.
